


Heal These Broken Wings

by FluidMimikyu



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: 'My lot do not send rude notes..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My lot do not send rude notes…'
> 
>  Crowley knew that for a fact, seen it with his own eyes what a swarm of demons would do went sent to punish one who had disobeyed or just upset the rules. The severity of the punishment depended on the judgement.
> 
>  
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a an artists artwork that inspired this fanfic that is in a link at the top of the chapter.

 

**[Inspired by this Image](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4) **

 

'My lot do not send rude notes…'

 

 Crowley knew that for a fact, seen it with his own eyes what a swarm of demons would do went sent to punish one who had disobeyed or just upset the rules. The severity of the punishment depended on the judgement.

 

 Crowley had seen some demons walk away with no more than wounds that were able to be healed, maybe even a slight limp. Others…others weren't so lucky. He'd seen arms ripped off, flesh torn in torture, horns snapped off and then buried into a rib.

 

 The worst punishment always involved a demons wings. The wings were a very sensitive part of a demon or angel's body. Angels loved and groomed over them, demons threatened to torture them.

 

 Crowley was in his apartment, feeling a sense of dread creeping down his spine like a cold sweat. He and Aziraphale had already avoided punishment once, they had been clever. Angels could be more forgiving. Demons could not. Even though the demons were currently afraid of Crowley, he knew there were others in the deeper rings of Hell who didn't fear him, who had never even heard of him and wouldn't mind taking a chunk out of him. He knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out what he had and decided to send someone.

 

 It'd been almost a year since the Apocalypse-That-Didn't-Happen. Almost a year since they had "swapped faces" to fool their superiors. Things had been quiet Above and Below. It was almost nerve-wracking.

 "We don't send rude notes…" he muttered.

 

 He supposed, in an odd sense of irony, he should be "grateful" Down There had stationed him above on Earth. When he had first fallen, he wasn't sure he'd ever get to do anything again, and even though the orders were odd (I mean c'mon...turn into a snake and tempt? Who wouldn't wondering what the hell that meant.), he did them with a feeling of almost gladness. Then, he met a certain angel named Aziraphale and his whole world changed.

 

 He remembered being an angel. He remembered the stuffiness, the strictness of them…and although this angel was those two things, there was something about him that sparked Crowley's interest. Though they had both only been on Earth for 7 days, since the Earth was only 7 days old, there was a naivety about Aziraphale. An innocence but also curiosity. And when he had said he had given away his flaming sword…well. Crowley's jaw about dropped and he almost laughed. What an odd angel.

 

 Through the centuries, their paths crossed over and over. Crowley first thought it was just a mere coincidence, maybe the need to do some tempting in that spot also drew Aziraphale to do some good there. After a while, it wasn't about the tempting. There was always a feeling he'd had, something he'd end up following. Like an invisible thread that connected them, and it always led him to the angel.

 

 Like when he followed said feeling to a theater where an up and coming playwright, Shakespeare's play was being performed and found Aziraphale standing there, gazing up at an actor in awe. There really was nothing there for him to be tempting, but the invisible thread had tugged him here to the angel.

 

 He stared up at the actor. The man up there really was obnoxious and loud. How could Aziraphale stand to listen to this? He sauntered over and stood next to the star-struck angel. The thread had stopped tugging and was lax, and Crowley could feel a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

 "You're not here to cause trouble, are you?" whispered then angel.

 "Looks like he's struggling enough without my help." Crowley quipped with a smirk. Aziraphale glared a bit at him, which only caused the demons smirk to widen. Most times when the angel glared his lower lip stuck out, which ended up making most of his glares into a pout. This was one of those times. He nudged the back of Aziraphale lightly with his arm.

 "C'mon then. You've seen this play 50 times already."

 "If you're so bored, you may leave, Crowley. I happen to enjoy this play. I have a feeling it'll be spectacular one day." Crowley rolled his eyes, but smiled and stayed.

 

 So many times they'd met up, so many agreements, so many things done under the table. Sneaky things. Things Aziraphale would always blame as Crowley tempting him. It could be that Crowley had indeed tempted him, but Crowley never actually used his powers like that on the angel. It felt.…wrong. Wrong to try and tempt Aziraphale. Did he want to? Of course he did. But...he felt if the angel was going to be tempted to do something, it was going to be because he chose to follow through with it. Crowley always let Aziraphale blame him, though. He knew the angel needed to be able to make himself feel better, that he was doing the right thing. Crowley was used to it.

 

 The demon leaned back on his couch, rubbing his forehead, then sense of dread not going away. Whatever happened, whatever came...he needed to keep it away from Aziraphale. The angel just...wasn't made for the tortures of Hell. No one was made for them, but Crowley had been able to endure it. Aziraphale wouldn't be able to. It just wasn't his nature.

 

 The phone rang and he heard the answering machine say its little line. A moment of silence and then Aziraphale's voice came over.

 "As I was saying, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch? If my memory serves it's-"

 Crowley kept over the couch and basically flew to the phone. "Aye we can do lunch, anywhere particular?"

 "Well I was thinking about that and I'm almost positive it's your turn to choose." Crowley heard a muted thud over on the angel's side of the phone and assumed it was a stack of books. Must have just gotten them.

 "My turn, huh?"

 "Yes, oh but please, dear, don't pick somewhere where the men are wearing…er...tiny undergarments again. It was bad enough the ladies were hardly dressed. One of the men bent over and I almost saw everything. Not a very classy or refined establishment."

 Crowley rolled his golden eyes. "I told you, that was the point of that place. It wasn't supposed to be "classy or refined". It was supposed to be risque and erotic."

 "Now…" a grunt and a huff on the other end, probably placing the books on a high shelf. "Now why would anyone want to go and eat at a place like that? Bad enough the staff is hardly dressed, but it all seemed so unsanitary."

 "Oh, angel. I really do need to get you to read an erotic novel one of these days." Crowley muttered. Crowley heard the floor clatter and Aziraphale must have dropped the phone to the floor.

 "Oh my, sorry! I lost my grip on it while putting some books away. What was it you said? Something about a novel?"

 "I'll tell you another time." chuckled Crowley. "Back to lunch, I won't pick a risque place today. How about that new cafe-bakery that just opened near the park? I heard they sell crepes."

 "Oh lovely! Meet you there then, dear!" The phone click dead.

 

 Crowley set the phone down and smiled a bit to himself. His smile vanished when he felt a cold presence behind him. It made his skin prickle and that dreadful cold sweat come back. He turned, slowly. Whatever it was, it wasn't behind him….but it was in his apartment looking for him. He stepped carefully towards the door, sniffing the air. Whatever it was, it was from Hell, but it wasn't the usually demons from his level of Hell. No, this was from a deeper level. It made his skin crawl and it took a lot to do that.

 

 He heard something shuffle in the other room, knocking over a vase, and slowly, carefully shut the door. Thank Somebody he oiled the hinges regularly. He tried to control his breathing, tried to not hyperventilate and not make it sound so loud (even though it sounded damn loud to him). His eyes flicked over to the large window. He normally wouldn't fly, he hated that...so much paperwork and covering up, but he needed an escape.

 

 He quickly and quietly headed over to the window. He tried to open it, realizing it was stuck.

 "Shit…!" he hissed under his breath. He heard the thing rattle the door. Sweat dripped down the side of his face and he tried the window again

 "C'mon you son of a bi--!" To his complete joy, the damn window opened. He swallowed down a shout for joy as he heard the thing shaking and clawing at the door. "Shitshitshit…!"

 

 He unfurled his elegant, black wings, which were shaking and took a couple steps back to make a running leap out the window. Just as he was about to start, the door splintered open, knocking Crowley on his face. He lifted a wing to look behind him and if his blood could go any colder, it would have right then.

 

 "Agali-arept…" Crowley said, hoarsely. The large shadow in the doorway morphed to look like a human who strolled through the blasted door, brushing door pieces off his suit jacket with long fingers/claws. The demon had pale, pasty skin and long, wet looking hair with some strands hanging in his face. A pair of black, crooked bones stuck out on top. He looked up, indigo scanning around the room for a moment till they finally settled on Crowley. He grinned, wickedly, showing off his rows of razor sharp teeth.

 "Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you. Crowley is your name, is it not?" His voice sounded slightly hoarse coming from the human vessel's mouth. Crowley opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "No need to confirm, I can smell that it's you." He took a step toward the demon on the floor. "I've heard...that a certain demon somehow was able to get out of punishment, and it was a holy water extinction." Agali-arept looked...almost excited. "How positively fascinating..."

 

Agali-arept took another step. "It became clear to me, that those bumbling idiots obviously cannot punish properly."

 Another step.

 "It's not about punishing someone to extinction…"

Another step. Crowley felt fridged for real now. He knew it was because of the presence of the demon in front of him. He looked at the floor and saw that under Agali-arept's feet the floor had frosted over.

Agali-arept leaned over the trembling Crowley, the grin still there. "Its about punishing someone so badly, that it leaves a long, long lasting mark. And for you...oh...do I have a punishment in store for you…"

 

Crowley paled as he watched the demon morph into his demonic form. His body grew taller and lankier, almost sickly. Bony arms sprouted from his back and sides with more black claws. 4 of those palms hand mouths that were twisted into wicked, razored grins. The other 4 palms had eyes that were trained on Crowley in that same indigo color that Agali-arept's human vessel had. His hair morphed into a deep hood that shielded his face in darkness. The hood unraveled downward into a long cloak, hitting the floor and draped behind him but left open. Crowley could hear the wails of the damned in the shadows of the cloak, hiding behind the sickly thin ribs. All you could see from the hood was a horrible, toothy grin.

"Come here, vermin...." came the harsh, crackling whisper.

Crowley scrambled up and ran towards the window. The creature snarled and clawed at Crowley. It made contact and Crowley screamed a blood curdling scream. It went out the opened window, and pierced the sky above the city, and the window slammed shut.

 

\--------------------------------

 

 Aziraphale fiddled with this napkin, checking his pocket watch for the 10th time. Crowley was usually late, but not this late. It'd been 2 hours and he was still not here.

 'Its times like these I wonder if I should take Crowley's advice and get one of those mobile devices…'

 

 The waitress came over for the 5th time. "Still waiting, honey?"

 "Oh, yes...but I'm sure he'll be along soon."

 "Mmhmm. Well, if you don't mind me putting in my opinion…"

 "No, please, by all means."

 "When someone is 2 hours late for a date and hasn't tried to reach out, they've either blown the date, have had an accident, or forgot."

 "A-an accident?" Curse that Bentley. Maybe he'd finally discorporated himself driving that thing like a maniac.

 The waitress nodded. "Look, honey, if I were you, I'd pay the check and go check on him. He probably just forgot."

 "Yes, yes of course." Aziraphale said, trying not to panic himself. He paid the check, thanked the waitress, and quickly headed out.

 

 Aziraphale quickly walked to Crowley's apartment, worry setting in the closer he got. What could have happened to him? Crowley wouldn't just leave him high and dry like that, especially since Crowley had sounded like he was looking forward to lunch today.

 

 He looked up, checking the street names, making sure he hadn't missed Crowley's street. He saw the street he needed and turned down it. He stopped dead in his tracks, heart almost stopping. There was the Bentley, nicely parked, not a scratch on it.

 "Crowley…"

 

 Aziraphale went over to the car, looking in through the windows. It looked like it hadn't been ridden in for hours. He stepped away, hand to his mouth, sweat dripping down the side of his face. Where was he?

 

 The angel suddenly went cold, ice cold. He clutched his chest as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He looked around, looking for whatever entity was causing that feeling. He scanned the crowd when his eyes settled on a man coming out of Crowley's apartment building.

 

 The man was wearing a gray suit and adjusting his tie. He pushed some of the long, black, wet looking hair out of his face and Aziraphale caught the glimpse of indigo eyes. He felt his heart drop. The more he stared at the man, the more he saw the image of bones and claws forming. The man looked over at Aziraphale and gave a wicked grin before he slid into the earth like it was made of water.

 

 By chance, just because something inside him told him to, he looked up at the window he knew was Crowley's. He almost cried out. There was blood smeared on the inside of it.

 

 He knew he shouldn't, but he didn't want to waste time. He snapped his fingers and miracled himself inside Crowley's front door.

 

 The smell hit Aziraphale with such force it almost knocked him to his knees. It smelled of sulfur and brimstone and blood. So much blood. So much hate and evil it made him want to gag.

 

 He composed himself some and walked carefully forward. Vases, the television, and even some of Crowley's poor plants were shattered. He noticed frost patches on the floor, leading towards the office.

 

 He followed them and saw the office door was smashed opened, shattered. The smell of blood was stronger in that room. It almost made Aziraphale afraid what he'd find. What if...what if Crowley was...was…

 

 He heard a whimper and moan coming from the office. Aziraphale's eyes widened and he rushed in. He gasped, tears springing to his eyes, hands up to his mouth at the sight before him.

 

 Crowley was shivering in a corner, paler than usual, yellow eyes wide in fright, trembling hard. What struck pain and horror into Aziraphale's heart, was Crowley's wings.

 

 His beautiful black wings were torn to shreds. Muscle and bone was showing, most of the feathers gone. Bloody pools were all over the floor along with feathers and...what Aziraphale assumed may have been….flesh. If this wound was on a normal human, they'd be dead, no question. But because Crowley was a demon it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt horribly and take a long, long time to heal physically. Healing mentally from an ordeal like this...that would take centuries, if he ever recovered.

 

 Aziraphale took a step towards Crowley, the stickiness of the blood underfoot suctioning to his shoes. The sound echoed in the room and caused the demon to flinch and tremble harder.

 "C-Crowley?" Aziraphale said, softly, gently.

 

 Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, not registering at first who it was. Those usually bright, golden eyes were pale and wide with fear.

 "Crowley, its me…Aziraphale." He took a few more steps towards the demon.

 Recognition registered and the eyes cleared, still wide, and filled with tears. "Aziraphale…?" His voice was hoarse and cracked as he spoke.

 "Yes...its me, dear…"

 

 Aziraphale watched, air stuck in his throat, as Crowley basically clawed at the wall to pull himself up. His legs shook, trembled, but as far as the angel could see they were fine other than some minor scratches and possible bruises. Same with his arms. His jacket was shredded, mostly in the back, and droplets of blood fell from the edges.

 

 Crowley managed to stand, caught his breath as best he could, and attempted a step towards Aziraphale. The angel lurched foward to catch him as he began to fall. His body landed against Aziraphale's with a 'thud' and he could fully feel the anguish and pain radiating from Crowley's body. It was torturous.

 

 The demon clawed at the back of Aziraphale's jacket, desperately clinging onto him. Aziraphale wrapped his arms gently around Crowley and felt more blood. He realized all his clothes had been ripped and shredded on his back, revealing skin and the base of the wings. He was almost afraid of the wounds back there. He glanced up at the wings above him and felt a a stabbing pain in his heart. Wings were oh so sensitive...demon or angel. This...this was horrible. This was something demons did in Hell as torture…not here.

 

 Crowley's body started to shake more and suddenly, he was crying, screaming into Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale rested his face against the side of Crowley's and closed his eyes, tears running down his own face. His own wings burst out, white feathers floating to the ground, and gently cocooned themselves around Crowley and himself.

 

 Crowley screamed for a good few minutes. The screams became hoarser and hoarser until they were just quiet sobs. Aziraphale reopened his eyes, shimmering with tears.

 "We...need to address your...wounds, my dear."

 Crowley didn't say anything.

 "We could...do it here?"

 A shake of the head. No. Not here. Anywhere but here.

 "How about my place then…?"

 Nothing for a moment, then a small nod in agreement.

 "Alright then, dear." Aziraphale gently nuzzled the side of Crowley's head. He wasn't sure of at the time why he did that. All he knew was he wanted to comfort the demon in pain in anyway possible.

 

 "I won't make you walk...there's no way you can put your…your wings away now anyway." He glanced at them again, wincing. "So, I'll miracle us to my place, and we'll get started on fixing you back up to your old, wiley self." Crowley didn't respond. He just stood there, face in Aziraphale's shoulder, trembling.

 "Right then.. here we go." The angel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in Aziraphale's cozy apartment.

 

 Aziraphale just stood there with Crowley for a bit, planning out what to do first. Crowley, on the other hand, was calm for the moment. He was safe. He was with Aziraphale and he was safe. Throughout it all, Crowley had screamed internally for the angel to find him, to save him. He dared not say the name out loud, he could NOT send Agali-arept to Aziraphale and give this pain to him. Instead, he cried out in his heart for him, almost....well....almost like some sort of prayer. And here he was...his guardian angel come.

 

 Crowley closed his eyes, trying to absorb the warmth coming from Aziraphale. He wondered if this is what love felt like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agali-arept is actually a name of a real demon. I altered his name by adding the hyphen. It made me feel better lol.
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale stood in his apartment for a moment, looking around, unsure what to really do first. 
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

**[ Inspired by this Image ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4) **

 

 Aziraphale stood in his apartment for a moment, looking around, unsure what to really do first. He was relieved that, at least for the moment, Crowley seemed calm. His lean body was unusually heavy, probably from the combination of the massive pain, being calm in that moment, and the trauma he endured.

 

 Finally settling on what to do, he snapped his fingers and a large clawfoot bathtub appeared in the middle of his apartment.

 "Right, dear...why don't we take these shirts and jacket off?" He felt Crowley tense in his arms. "Its alright. I'll be very gentle. I...I need to see." He could just miracle the shirts away, but he also needed to be able to examine the demon's body for any more wounds. He carefully settled Crowley into the tub, who winced and groaned at every moment, then grabbed a pair of scissors and slid the sharp tips under the sleeve edge.

 

 The contact of the cold metal on his skin caused Crowley to jump a bit, which then caused him to cry out in agony. Aziraphale froze his actions and nuzzled the side of Crowley's head again, trying to ease the pain.

 "I'm sorry dear...I should have warned you." Once Crowley seemed calmer, Aziraphale pulled away and placed a hand on his wrist. "I'm going to cut your clothes now, alright?" Crowley nodded slightly.

 

 There was no noise other than the soft _'shiiick'_ of the scissors cutting through the high class clothes. Aziraphale winced a small bit as he cut through them. Crowley oh so loved high fashion, it was the pride and vanity in his demon self. And...well…Aziraphale had to admit he did look rather fetching in silk…

 

 Aziraphale stopped cutting, face blazing crimson from his thoughts. What was wrong with him lately? Sure he had felt companionship towards Crowley throughout the years but never had he...never had he thought he looked good! He shook his blond curls, trying to will the thoughts away. It was not the time to be having those thoughts anyway. Crowley needed him to be his best and attentive.

 

 He finished the cutting and miracled the fabric scraps away, then began his examinations. As he suspected from earlier, his front was mostly unharmed. He was scratched a bit and bruised, but nothing too horrible. He noticed a mass of bruising near the ribs and felt his throat tighten. He took a shaky breath, then followed the mass of bruising to the back. Aziraphale covered his mouth, trying not to collapse to his knees, tears filling his eyes again.

 

 Crowley's back was destroyed. It had large cut marks deep into the flesh. Aziraphale wasn't sure if they went to the bone or not, but luckily, because he was a demon and nonhuman, the majority of bleeding had stopped. It looked like the bruising was from broken ribs, probably when...when…

 

 He looked at the wings, laying as best they could on the edges of the tub where bone wasn't showing. The base of the wings faired better, still feathered and fleshed thought definitely roughed up. It was the parts that allowed him to fly that were deeply and horribly damaged.

 "Crowley…"

 "Mmm…" mumbled the hazy demon.

 "I'm going to start dressing your wounds, alright? It'll...I can't promise it wont hurt, dear…"

 Crowley moved for the first time in a while, looked at him, and gave a weak smirk. It caused Aziraphale's heart to flutter a bit, seeing some small bit of the old Crowley come back. "It's ok, angel. I'll be ok...since it's you…" Aziraphale nodded, then on impulse, leaned forward and rested his forehead against Crowley's. He heard Crowley sigh a bit and lean into it. The angel wanted nothing more than to take away this pain.

 

 He miracled a large portion of gauze, tape, and wrappings. They weren't normal, human first aid products, but meant for those with mystical powers, demon or angel. When it came to wounds, sometimes both sides agreed to buy medical supplies from the same place, oddly enough. Kinda like a middle ground area.

 

 Aziraphale took a deep breath and began wrapping gauze around the tip of one wing. Crowley screamed, curling in on himself in pain.

 "Crowley I'm sorry! I'll st-"

 "DON'T! KEEP GOING!" Crowley screamed out in agony. Aziraphale understood, though every part of him shook to stop. It was going to be painful, this whole healing process, seeing as how bone and muscle were exposed. Crowley knew Aziraphale needed to get them wrapped and covered, despite the pain. He could bare it as long as he could before he couldn't.

 

 Aziraphale kept winding the gauze down the wing. He finally had to stop when Crowley was sobbing and screamed, "ENOUGH, STOP!"

He was half way down the wing. The demon was trembling, sobbing while he was curled in on himself. His breathing was hitched, and almost every breath he took was painful. Suddenly, the tub shifted a bit and he saw a pair of tan khakis in front of him. He looked up, face wet, to see Aziraphale sitting in the tub with him. It was a tight squeeze, seeing as how the angel was trying hard not to accidentally touch him.

 

 Crowley stared at the angel, shuddering in pain, then leaned forward and leaned into Aziraphale's chest, breathing in the calming scents that made the angel: lavender, honey, sunlight, and tea. He gripped the front of Aziraphale's shirt, wanting to bury himself in comfort. Aziraphale placed his hands on Crowley's arms, squeezing gently, cheek resting on the disheveled red hair.

 "I'm sorry, dear...I'm trying to be gentle…"

 "D-don't be sorry…" Crowley croaked out. "I know...I know you would never hurt me…" He took in a shaky breath. "I just...I just want this to be done with…" Aziraphale nodded, stroking the back of the red hair tenderly.

 "When you're ready, I'll finish that wing...but not till you're ready." Crowley nodded, head still buried in Aziraphale's shirt.

 

 A few more moments later, Crowley said he was ready to keep going and Aziraphale climbed out of the tub.

 It was slow paced. Aziraphale finally got the one wing wrapped, but it took 30 minutes of rest for Crowley before the angel could even start on the other wing. It took 5 hours total to get them all wrapped and protected and then another 4 to tend to the back wounds. He miracle healed the ribs, though the bruises remained. By the end, Crowley was a trembling, sweating, pale mess.

 

 Aziraphale moved damp bangs off the demon's forehead.

 "Do you want to try a sponge bath? Get some of the...the grime off you?" Crowley whimpered a little, the look of _'oh fuck no more_ ' etched on his face, but he nodded knowing that he needed to get the smell of Agali-arept off. It was making him nauseous, the smell of another demon on his body. Aziraphale miracled some water into the tub, hip deep as to not touch the badged wounds on the back. He had also miracled Crowley's pants off except for his underthings. Aziraphale...felt a blush form thinking about having to deal with that so he left them on the demon.

 He snapped a sponge into his hand and some soap. He lathered up the sponge and gently sponged Crowley's chest, the water already being tinted a brown-red by the amount of dirt and blood on his skin. Aziraphale knew he could just miracle it off, but there was something...more comforting about doing it this way. He carefully rinsed the soap off, then started gently wiping the sharp, angular face. As he wiped those angled cheekbones, he felt an ache in his chest. It hurt him, seeing his demon reduced to this.

 

 He paused. His demon? What? When had that happened? He looked down at Crowley, who's eyes were closed and his face was actually relaxed, head slightly tilted. Aziraphale's eyes softened. Who else would he do all this for? Sure, he'd help a human...but another demon? There was none he'd help other than Crowley. None other than his demon. He wiped his face with water, and glanced at the hair. He snapped his fingers and miracled it clean. He decided not to attempt that today.

 

 Aziraphale helped Crowley out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. The demon shivered a little.

 "Are you cold?"

 "A little…" Crowley smirked a little. "It was a nice bath…"

 Aziraphale smiled softly, "Let's get you to the bed. You need rest." Crowley grunted in reply.

 

 Crowley limped a little, but clung to the angel like he was the only thing left on Earth. The wings barely moved, but as they walked through the doorway to the bedroom, Crowley hissed and winced as he had to lower them to get the through. By the time they had gotten to the bed, the demon's boxers were magically dry, much to Aziraphale's relief. Crowley must have miracled them dry himself.

 "I think you should lay on your stomach. Your ribs are no longer broken and it'll let your wings be able to stretch and rest."

 Crowley nodded. "Sleep with me?"

 "Pardon?"

 Crowley looked at him, golden eyes dark with exhaustion and pain. "I...I don't...want to be alone...sleep with me."

 Normally Aziraphale didn't sleep. There were a few instances, but he was normally awake. It was Crowley who loved the humans need for sleep.

 He nodded, "Alright, dear."

 

 Crowley crawled on the bed slowly, and laid carefully on his stomach. A long sigh escaped him and his wings rested out on either side. Aziraphale slid up on the bed, Crowley lifting a wing slowly so the angel could lay next to him. When he was on the pillows, he sighed a little and stared at the ceiling.

 

 Suddenly, Crowley turned on his side and curled into a ball into Aziraphale's side.

 "Crowley your wings…!"

 "S'fine…" he mumbled, exhaustion starting to take him. "It's more comfortable this way…" Aziraphale sighed again, this time concerned, but let Crowley do as he wanted. He'd been such a good sport for the past few hours, he wasn't going to fight the demon on this.

 

 Aziraphale felt Crowley grip the side of his shirt in his hands and heard him sigh in content. Soon, the angel heard Crowley's breathing change to that of him sleeping. He smiled then reached over and stroked the red hair. So bright, like a sunset. He looked over at the wrapped up wings. Healing had already begun, but it would take time. Not days or weeks, but months.

 

 He felt his eyes droop. The warmth coming from the demon was making him drowsy for the first time in years. He nuzzled his nose into Crowley's hair, eyes closing, body relaxing. He felt a long fingered hand snake up onto Aziraphale's chest and gripped the shirt there. The angel covered the hand with his own, smiling, feeling the throb in his chest under Crowley's hand and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few weeks after were mostly routine. Aziraphale would rise early from the bed - Crowley had had him lay with him every night so far - and go make some breakfast. Even though Crowley didn't really eat, Aziraphale needed him to make an effort. He needed the demon to keep his strength up and whiskey wasn't going to do it. 
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

 

  The first few weeks after were mostly routine. Aziraphale would rise early from the bed - _Crowley had had him lay with him every night so far_ \- and go make some breakfast. Even though Crowley didn't really eat, Aziraphale needed him to make an effort. He needed the demon to keep his strength up and whiskey wasn't going to do it. 

 

  After breakfast, Aziraphale would gather the wrappings and gauze, then gently coax Crowley to the edge of the bed. After a lot of moaning and hissing in pain, they finally got him to the edge of it. The angel would whisper that he was going to start unwrapping the wings, warning him. Crowley would always nod or make some noise he understood, and then it would begin.

 

  It was slow and painful. Aziraphale would get a foot of cause undone and then Crowley would need a break. His body would be shaking and shivering, sweat dripping down his face, pupils slitted to almost nothing from the pain. Aziraphale would then nuzzle the side of his face, trying to comfort him. This form of comforting, as Aziraphale had come to call it since he hadn't the time to really think of what it really was, always came almost instinctual. Sometimes Crowley just stayed still and let him comfort. Other times, he'd turn his head and nuzzling him back with his nose, eyes closed. To the angel, it was Crowley's way of telling Aziraphale that even though it hurt, he knew the angel was helping him.

 

  When Crowley had recovered, Aziraphale would start again and the cycle would continue until the dirtied wrapping were fully off. After that, the angel would examine them for a moment, checking for any more tearing or worsening condition. Then he'd take the clean bandage and begin wrapping. After the first few days of this routine, they'd gotten this down to 4 hours of unwrapping and rewrapping.

 

  Then came the ones on Crowley's back. By the end of week one, the shallower cuts were mostly healed, thought they left scars. When Aziraphale took another look, the scars were starting to form into sleek, black snake scales. 

  "Interesting…" he murmured. 

  "What are you going on about back there?" grumbled Crowley. This was usually the time he was a bit grouchy, - _honestly though, who wouldn't be grouchy after 4 hours of pain?_ \- and Aziraphale always took it with a grain of salt. 

  "Your scars are...starting to turn into scales."

  "One of Agali-arept's curses when he attacked me…" the demon murmured. 

 

  Aziraphale winced a little. They had very rarely said much about who attacked Crowley, mostly because the demon had told Aziraphale there was nothing to be done. There was no going after his attacker and getting revenge since he was a higher demon. What Crowley really didn't want to happen, was for Aziraphale to try and go after Agali-arept. He couldn't bear the thought of Aziraphale's white gorgeous wings in this state. 

  "One of his curses? What does it do?"

  "It'll forever remind me what I am." Crowley said, bitterly. "That I am a demon, a serpent, and that is all." 

 

  Aziraphale's heart tightened hearing this and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Crowley's shoulder. "That is not all you are, dear…"

  Crowley said nothing, just stared at the floor. 

 

  The angel went back to tending to the demons wounds. The deeper cuts were healing well. He reapplied gauze and tape. 

 

  When all was done, it was usually a little after 1 in the afternoon. Crowley would be exhausted and crawl back up to the head of the bed where he'd lay back down. Aziraphale would get up and snap his fingers to miracle new, freshly pressed clothes on himself. Crowley would always ask Aziraphale to come back and lay down with him and Aziraphale would say he couldn't, he had a shop to open up for the day. It was a small game they'd been playing, one Crowley knew he wasn't going to win and was actually ok with that. Because before Aziraphale would head downstairs for the rest of the day, he'd come over to the side of the bed and gently run his fingers through the red locks. It was a small act that always caused Crowley's eyes to droop. He loved the way those perfectly manicured hands ran through his hair and traced his scalp. The last thing he'd see before drifting to sleep was Aziraphale's warm smile, beaming down on him like a summers day.

 

  When he was sure Crowley had gone to sleep, he'd get up and start his day of being a bookshop owner. 

 

  Once the shop was closed, evenings were calmer. There were no wrappings, no touching of wings. Just calm and peace for a few hours. Sometimes Aziraphale could convince Crowley to come sit on the couch with a blanket by the fire. Sometimes Crowley would convince Aziraphale to lay back in bed and miracle a TV for the demon while the angel read a book. Whichever they did, the evening were nice and calm and quiet. Eventually, Crowley would shift onto his side and curl up next to Aziraphale, the signal he was getting tired again. The angel would then either fall asleep himself or stroke Crowley's arm and read his book. 

 

  This same routine happened day after day for weeks.

 

  Then on the first day of the 7th week, after Aziraphale had finished unwrapping, he gasped a little.

  "What?! What's wrong!? Is the wing gone?!" 

  "No, no! I'm sorry! It's just…some of the muscle has already come back where there was bone, and new skin is coming."

  Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. 

  "I do think it should stay wrapped until the new skin has come back."

  "Admit it, you love playing nurse, angel." There was a twinkle of the old Crowley in those golden snake eyes. It set off fireworks of relief in Aziraphale's chest. They were on the right road to getting him back.

 

  On the 12th week, Aziraphale declared that all the skin had come back and nothing more was exposed, such as bone and muscle. Which meant no more wrappings, which meant a portion of Crowley's pain could end. 

 

  Crowley stretched out his wings, wincing. They still ached like a son of a bitch. It was like trying to move the rusted joints and cogs on a machine. Creaky. He looked at his wings for the first time. They looked like newly hatched birds wings, bare and fleshy. The only difference was Crowley could see the shimmer of scales starting to form beneath those scar marks, just as Aziraphale had described the ones on his back. He sighed. At least the ones on his wings would be covered by feathers eventually, his back would be forever like that. 

 

  It was noon time, and Aziraphale was downstairs being shopkeeper. Crowley decided to walk around the apartment, stretch himself out. He stood up, legs shaking only slightly, and did a deliciously long and deep stretch. He stretched his back, his arms, legs, neck, and wings. His wings ached a bit still, but it also felt good. A shiver went down his spine from the goodness of the stretch and he shook a bit before he padded around barefoot in the apartment.

 

  Aziraphale's apartment was so very different than his own. It was crammed full of knickknacks and books. There were dozens of tea tins stacked in the kitchen and a clutter of different mugs and tea cups. He snuck a peek into the bathroom. Crowley himself loved showers. They were glorious and warm and washed away the day. He missed taking them.

 

  He happened to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped dead in his tracks. He might as well be dead because that's exactly how he looked. His eyes were sunken in, his hair a mess, and with the bare wings behind him he looked worse. 

 

  Crowley growled and for the first time snapped his fingers and miracled his hair clean and styled it just the way it should be. He miracled on some fresher clothes, which mostly consisted of newer boxers and a pair of sleep pajamas that he knew he'd kick off before bed. He pulled down an eye bag. Nothing much he could do about his eyes. The bags and dark rings would go away with time. He itched for his sunglasses, he had wanted them a few times in the last few weeks, but Aziraphale kindly stated that the spares were at Crowley's apartment and he wasn't leaving to go get them. The angel could have miracled one here, but Crowley knew he wouldn't. The angel always hated when he wore the sunglasses when they were alone. 

 

  He turned to try and get a look at his back. There were so many scars in all different widths and lengths. Aziraphale was right, all the scarred skin had turned into black, sleek snake scales. He frowned, and reached over his shoulder to touch a large patch on his shoulder. He hissed a little at how sensitive they were. They'd toughen up eventually, but for now they were as sensitive as a sunburn. Not that he'd ever really gotten a sunburn...closest thing was when his back had leaned against a blessed statue and he got burned. 

 

  Crowley rolled his shoulders and shifted his wings. He couldn't put them back on the ethereal plane yet. Not as they were. They were too vulnerable still, too tender to make that trip. 

 

  He went and sat on the couch, miracling a TV to watch while Aziraphale was in the bookshop. He wasn't tired. He'd slept almost nonstop for weeks with the angel's gentle coaxing. It was almost maddening, but he had listened, though sometimes begrudgingly. 

 

  Crowley thought about the past few weeks. He thought about how much the angel had taken care of him, how gentle he'd been. Aziraphale could have just left him to his own devices weeks ago, but had let him stay here while he was healing. 

  He thought about that invisible thread again, the one that connected them. He thought about if Aziraphale felt it, too. Why else would the angel come to his apartment? Instinct, worry...yes maybe, but with Crowley, all those feelings were always somehow connected to the thread. 

  Maybe this was all one sided...but if it fully was, why would Aziraphale's first instinct to comfort be to nuzzle? 

   _He's probably confused...he is pretty stupid for being a smart ethereal being…_ '

 

  He had thought more than once to just confess how he felt to Aziraphale. Just rip it off like a band aid and get it over with. But, sometimes he felt like the rejection right now would hurt worse than his wings and he decided to not.

  Today was one of those days where he thought he should confess. 

 

  Crowley watched TV all afternoon, trying to sort through feelings and thoughts and whether he should confess. His TV watching went into the evening until he heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. He glanced up and saw Aziraphale looking at him.

  "Whatcha looking at, angel?"

  Aziraphale smiled, "Just good to see you up is all, dear." He walked over and examined Crowley's wings. He was pleased with the healing progress. He walked into the kitchen.

  "I'm going to start dinner now. Fancy anything particular?" He called out.

  "Scotch?" 

  "Crowley…" 

 

  After dinner, the tension in the air was different. At least, Aziraphale felt it was different. He glanced up from his book at Crowley. The demon's face was lost in thought, eyebrows knit together in concentration. Aziraphale felt the urge to reach out and stroke his hair in comfort, but stopped himself and blushed at a memory from earlier. 

 

  He had been down in the shop when he noticed a man and a woman. The man had been nuzzling the woman, like the angel had done to Crowley so many times. Aziraphale had to wonder what the young woman needed comforting about since she looked so happy. The woman was nuzzling the man back and then...suddenly, they were...were...kissing.

 

  Aziraphale almost toppled over his bookcases when the force of how he had quickly backed up into them. The man and woman looked up, surprised, but Aziraphale quickly shuffled away, face on fire. 

 

  The angel was pulled back to the present. Whenever he had comforted Crowley like that, it had never ended like...like that. With what the man and woman did. He'd just wanted to comfort Crowley, ease his pain. He never wanted to give the demon the impression he was trying to kiss him while he was suffering.

   _Would you want to kiss him now…?_ '

 

  Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, who was staring at his wings and flexing them a bit. Would he...want to kiss the demon? Did he ever want to in the first place?

 

  He thought back to so many times in the past centuries where he'd push feelings away; a throb in his chest, a flush on his cheeks, a flutter in his stomach. He always pushed them away, buried them deep down and then eventually they'd stay away for a couple centuries before something brought them back. A saving of rare books, miracling some paint off a suit, feeding the ducks he cared about. Crowley always had done something to make those buried feeling rise back to the surface. 

 

  This time, though, was different. Crowley had done nothing. Crowley had let him take care of him, love on him, nurture him, and all those feelings still came back...maybe even stronger this time. It was in his nature as an angel to take care of those in trouble. Yes, Crowley was a demon, but a demon he personally cared about. Crowley had trusted him to tend to his wounds and let the angel comfort him, something the demon didn't do was let others comfort him. There was no comfort in Hell, as Crowley often stated, so he didn't take it from others. Instead, he'd just push through. Not this time. Crowley had accepted it.

 

  It had made Aziraphale feel all those things again. Made him want to tell Crowley about those feelings.

  Now, staring at the demon in the evening sun coming through the windows, he smiled softly, thinking how lovely the sun looked in that red hair. Crowley caught him looking.

  "You alright, angel?"

  "Perfect, my dear."  He got up and went to sit next to Crowley. Crowley cocked an eyebrow at him, yellow eyes looking him up and down in confusion. 

  "You sure?" 

  "Yes, I'm quite sure. How are your wings feeling?"

  "Not quite as sore." He said, flexing them again. "Trying to keep them moving some so they don't get stiff."

  Aziraphale nodded, "And the pain?"

  Crowley shrugged. The pain was going to linger for a while, but it wasn't as strong as it was. "Its ok."

 

  Aziraphale twisted the ring on his pinky, feeling nervous at the thought of telling Crowley how he felt. What if the demon didn't feel the same? He'd make a fool of himself. What if Crowley thought that he was just taking advantage of how much pain he was in? That would be worse. 

 

  At that thought, Aziraphale starting questioning everything again. Was he just being nice because Crowley was injured? Would Crowley take it that way, too? Maybe the way he was acting was just...himself being kind. Oh…everything felt like a mess inside again. Where was the perfect feeling from earlier?

 

  Crowley knit his brows together again, eyes flashing. He could see internal struggle going on with the angel. 

  "What's going on, Aziraphale?"

  "Nothing, why would you think that?"

  "Because you're acting like something's wrong." 

  "Nothing is wrong, dear." 

  "Did Agali-arept contact you?" 

  "What?" He looked fully at Crowley, seeing that the demon wasn't joking. "Crowley I haven't seen any evidence of another demon since...since...that day" He didn't want to say, _'since I found you mutilated in your apartment'_.

  "Well you're acting bloody weird today. Are you sure you weren't threatened by another demon?"

  "Crowley I promise you I wasn't." He gripped the edge of the couch, staring at his lap. 

  "Alright…" 

 

  Suddenly, Crowley reached out and took a hold of Aziraphale's hand. The angel looked up, eyes wide in shock. Crowley was looking at the floor, eyebrows still knit together. Was that a blush on the demons sharp cheekbones? Maybe...maybe he did feel the same way?

  "I just…" the demon started. "I...I don't want Agali-arept to find you...you don't deserve this kind of pain…" He gestured to his wings.

  "And you think you do…?" Aziraphale said softly. 

  Crowley shrugged again. "I am a demon…"

  "Oh Crowley…" He gripped the hand tightly. "You did not deserve this, my dear...I don't ever want you thinking that again…"

 

  "He whispered things to me, Aziraphale…." Crowley said, voice small and trembling. Aziraphale stayed still. This was the first time they'd really discussed much of the attack other than the name of the demon who attacked Crowley. "After he finished...he came over to me…and stroked my face with his...disgusting, bloodied claws…" His face paled, he looked like a mixture of sick, angry, and afraid. "He said I was a useless demon, I was nothing. I was nothing but a pest on the back of a dog and he had come to exterminate it. He kept...he kept whispering all these things to me…about how I'd be dragged back to Hell, and the Hellhounds would be let to tear into my body, and I would have to watch while in agony. They'd rip the wings from my body. And I'd have to relive it over and over…" 

 

  Crowley was crying at this point. His body was shaking and he was gripping Aziraphale's hand like it was a life line. 

  "Those whispers are still in my head...they won't go away...they only go away…" The demon looked at Aziraphale with wet eyes. "They only go away when you're by me. That's...that's why I want you to sleep with me...I'm terrified of sleeping alone right now."

 

  Sadness tightened Aziraphale's throat like a vice. He leaned forward, eyes closed, and rested his head against Crowley's, like he'd done so many times before in instinct, trying to ease pain. The tremors in Crowley's body eased and the demon lifted his head so their noses gently touched. They both opened their eyes, staring into each other. 

 

  Those snake eyes swirled with gold and he could see some green flecks in the mixture of molten gold. He wondered if before the Fall Crowley had green eyed. He felt his heart race and felt heat creeping up his neck. His vision was blurry and chills ran all down his back. Crowley's breath on his lips was making it difficult to think rationally. He closed his eyes tight, grit his teeth, and pulled away. 

 

  Crowley's eyes widen a bit, and Aziraphale almost thought he saw...disappointment? He wanted to so badly kiss the demon...but wasn't sure how Crowley felt about anything.

  The angel cleared his throat, looking down, "Crowley, dear...perhaps we get you to bed? I'm sure…"

  "I'm not tired, Aziraphale." The voice was sharp and monotone. It made the angel wince a little. 

  "A-are you positive…?"

  "I'm quite sure I'm not tired." 

 

  Aziraphale looked up. Crowley's jaw was set and his eyes flaring in anger and hurt. 

  "Crowley...are you alright?"

  "No…"

  "Wh-whats wrong?"

  "Your stupidness is what's wrong!" Aziraphale felt like he'd been punched in the chest. 

  "I've been leaving hints for weeks now, not to mention the last 6000 years, and you're just too stupid to see them! And I know you're not this stupid! You're so smart!"

  "I-I don't...I don't understand…"

  "Of course you don't…" Crowley growled. Those golden eyes bore straight through Aziraphale. "Maybe I ought to just show you."

 

  Crowley lunged forward, grabbing Aziraphale's collar. He pulled the angel towards him then leaned in and kissed him. 

 

  Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock. He didn't dare move, wasn't sure he should move. When Crowley moved away, Aziraphale grabbed the demon's arms, fearful that he'd try to leave. 

  "Crowley…"

  "You're just such an idiot, Aziraphale…" Crowley choked out, voice shaking a little. "All these weeks, years, centuries...and you had no idea? No clue? I don't hang around dusty bookshops for just anyone. I don't offer anyone else rides in my car. I certainly don't go around having lunch with anyone else as much as I do you." The demon hung his head. "You're my best friend...and I'm hopelessly in love with you, Aziraphale...I have been for 6000 years…"

  "I-I'm sorry…"

  Crowley scoffed, "Sorry because you don't feel the same? It's fine...I figured it was a long shot…" 

  "No!!" Aziraphale's shout was so loud it actually shook walls. Crowley stared at him, yellow eyes wide. "I...what I mean is...I'm sorry I didn't notice earlier…" His hands traveled down Crowley's arms to his hands and gripped them tightly. "My, dear...I think I've been in love with you for a long, long time...I just recently figured out what I was feeling all this time…" He winced a little and looked at his hand gripped Crowley's. "I just..didn't want you thinking I was taking advantage of you while you were injured."

 

  He felt Crowley's forehead against his head. 

  "How many times must I call you stupid this evening…" he whispered gently.

  "Probably a few more times…" Aziraphale said, jokingly. He heard Crowley chuckle.

  "Angel, there is no way I would ever think you'd be taking advantage of me. You are not the kind to do that. You're too good." Crowley's hands slipped out of Aziraphale's, gently grabbed the sides of the angel's face and made him look at the demon. "When...after my attacker left me...all I wanted was you...I wanted you to come...and the thread tugged and tugged till you came."

  "The thread?" questioned Aziraphale. 

  "Its this...feeling, this connection that leads me to you wherever you are. It's how I think we've managed to always run into each other over the centuries."

  Aziraphale nodded slowly, "I've...gotten that feeling before...in Paris. I wasn't panicked too badly because...something kept telling me it was ok, help was coming...and then you appeared."

  Crowley smiled, "Didn't you think it was strange I found you?" 

  "No...its just...always been how we are. I never doubted it for a second." 

 

  They both backed away and smiled at each other. Aziraphale reached up and cupped Crowley's cheek. Crowley leaned into it, never taking his eyes off the angel. He had waited 6000 years for anything like this, he didn't want to miss a second of it.

  "Crowley, dear…" Aziraphale whispered, sounding nervous.

  "Mmm…?"

  "May...May I kiss you…?"

  A grin crept onto Crowley face. It was slightly wicked, but mostly sweet and kind. "Angel, you never need to ask me if you can kiss me...kiss me whenever you want, wherever you want…"

 

  Aziraphale took those words and clung onto them for dear life as he dove in and claimed Crowley's lips. Now that he wasn't in complete shock, he wanted to savor it. Crowley's lips were soft, kind of sweet and kind of spicy. He tasted like dark coffee, sharp metal, cinnamon, and the smoke drifting off a bonfire. It could be addicting. He felt Crowley grab the front of his shirt to pull him closer, needing to be so much closer.

 

  Crowley felt impatient, he needed more. He growled low and nipped the angel's bottom lip, causing said angel to gasp and allow Crowley's tongue to dive in. The demon shivered at the noises coming from Aziraphale, whimpers and small moans. They were delicious sounds and made him wonder what other noises the angel could make. 

 

  He pushed Aziraphale onto his back and straddled his thighs, never releasing the angel from the kiss. Aziraphale turned his head, becoming overwhelmed a bit from it all and needing a break, and Crowley took that as a chance to attack the pale, white neck with nips and kisses. He heard the angel gasp sharply then moan. The demon's long, forked tongue came out and licked up the neck, causing a tremor in Aziraphale. 

  "C-Crowley…"

  "Mmm…?"

  "W-We shouldn't…"

  Crowley leaned over to stare into Aziraphale's face. "And why the bloody hell not?"

  Aziraphale was trying to catch his breath, "Y-Your wings…"

  The demon groaned in frustration. "Aziraphale you may be the cause of my discorporation one day, I swear…"

 

  Aziraphale smiled up at the demon, "I just want to wait until more feathers grow...I don't want you hurting anything."

  Crowley huffed, "Damn you, sometimes…" Aziraphale scooted out from under Crowley's legs and sat up, then gathered him in his arms. 

  "Don't be too cross with me...I'm only looking out for you…"

  "I know...and it's infuriating sometimes…" The angel chuckled, knowing Crowley wasn't too upset. There was silence between them for a while, but it was comforting.

 

  "So you love me?" Aziraphale asked, teasing a bit, knowing sweet words like those often embarrassed Crowley. He could feel the heat coming from Crowley's face.

  "You said it, too...so don't go making this one sided…" mumbled the demon. 

  "Mmm...true…" He kissed the top of the red hair. "Crowley, dear…once you've healed more...I-I'll try whatever you like...but not until then…"

  "Fine…" Came the sigh. "But….you have to do something for me."

  "Oh? What's that?"

 

  Crowley sat up, wickedness gleaming in those golden eyes and a smirk on his face. 

  "You have to read an erotic novel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agali-arept is actually a name of a real demon. I altered his name by adding the hyphen. It made me feel better lol.
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale triple checked the locks of his shop to make sure they were positively locked. He drew the blinds closed and turned off all the lights down stairs but one small lamp by a ridiculously overstuffed armchair, his favorite reading spot.
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

 

  Aziraphale triple checked the locks of his shop to make sure they were positively locked. He drew the blinds closed and turned off all the lights down stairs but one small lamp by a ridiculously overstuffed armchair, his favorite reading spot. He silently crept up stairs and checked on Crowley, who was still sound asleep in bed, a soft hissing snore coming from him. The only other sound coming from the snake demon was the sound of fleshy wings shifting on the bed. He sighed in relief and quickly but quietly snuck back downstairs, cheating a bit and using his wings to gently glide down. He certainly didn't want the demon to be awake and see what he was about to do. 

 

  The white-blond angel shuffled over to the armchair where a book laid on the side table next to it. He fiddled with his fingers as his nervousness grew. He stayed a good 2 feet away from the book, then leaned over as if it were deadly, craning his neck to read the title. 

 

  ' _Sensual and Risque Stories for All'_

 

Aziraphale felt a chill crawl down his back and quickly walked away. He stood a good ways away and looked back at the book with concern as if it might jump at him, hand to his mouth in his usual nervous habit. Why on Earth was this the thing Crowley had asked him to do? Normally books put him at ease, but this one...this one set every anxious nerve in his body on fire. 

 

  When Crowley had asked the favor a week ago, he had just smiled, not thinking the demon was serious. He should have known better. This was Crowley, and Crowley was known for his sexual temptations.

 

\----------------

 

 He'd just come back from his usual weekend errand this morning and the door hit something hard as he opened it. He looked behind the door and saw a rectangular package. It had Crowley's name on it but his shop's address. He shrugged and carried it upstairs.

 

  "Crowley, dear. You have a package."

 

  That red hair popped up from the couch and the look in Crowley's eyes suddenly made Aziraphale nervous about what was inside the package. The demon got up from the couch as quickly as his still healing body would let him and quickly snatched the package away. 

 

  "Well that was rather rude." Aziraphale said, a little salt in his voice.

 

  Crowley winced a little and kissed the angel's cheek. "Sorry, angel...I wasn't trying to be rude to you...old demon habits die hard."

 

  Aziraphalze smiled a bit, "I'll forgive you if you tell me what's in the package you received." He thought maybe he was imagining the look 

Crowley had before, but when a wicked grin settled on the demon's face he realized how wrong he was.

 

  Crowley ripped open the package and pulled out a book, his wicked grin widening. Aziraphale tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. Crowley never got this excited over books.. what was so special about this one…? 

 

  A horrible memory came back to him as he remembered the conversation of the demon wanting him to read an erotic novel. He looked at the back of the book, not yet been able to read the cover, a sense of dread hitting him like a wave. Crowley's grin morphed into a smirk as he tipped the book to hand it to Aziraphale. Aziraphale swallowed, took it, and read what was on the cover. He felt the book slip out of his hands and heard the ' _thud_ ' as it hit the floor, but made to attempt to pick it up. He stared at nothing in shock and felt a horrible heat cover his face, neck, and ears. 

 

  Crowley bent over and picked it up, snapping the angel out of his shock. Aziraphale stared up into Crowley's face, who was still smirking. 

 

  "What's the matter angel?" 

 

  "Wh-why….b-book…." All manner of speaking left his tongue. 

 

  "Why, angel….don't tell me you forgot?"

 

  "F-forgot…?" 

 

  The demon leaned in close, nose barely touching the angel's, the smells of coffee, metal, and smoke coming from Crowley making Aziraphale's brain mush. The mush sent a shock down into his spine and a heat into his lower abdomen.

 

  "You said you'd do something for me, remember…?" came the hiss of a whisper against soft, pink lips slightly opened in the hopes of something more. "Until my wings are fully healed…you said you would read an erotic novel…"

 

\-----------------------

 

  Come to the present; it was evening, the shop was closed, Crowley was asleep, and Aziraphale was struggling to even look at the book. 

 

   Aziraphale shook his head, straightening his waistcoat. It was just another bloody book. Nothing he couldn't handle. He just needed to have confidence. He marched over, sat down in the armchair, and picked up the book. He tried to ignore the tremble in his hands as he opened the book and turned to the first page. He took a deep breath and read the title of the first chapter. 

 

   ' _15 Small Stories on Blow Jobs_ '

 

  He slammed the book shut, face a dark crimson. Why did that have to be the first chapter?! The author couldn't have eased into the book a little better!? 

  Aziraphale took another deep breath, opened the book, and began to read. 

 

  He wasn't sure how long he had been buried in the pages of the book. Even though it _was_ and erotic novel, he still gave it all his attention...and it did get _ALL_ his attention. 

 

  He was sweating a bit, breath slightly shallow, and he felt that tight coil of heat in his abdomen spreading it tendrils lower and lower, caressing nerves and sensitive spots. 

 

  Although the book was quite perverse, it did leave a picture in the angel's head. Pictures of fellatio, pictures of pleasuring your partner by brushing their "sweet spots". Paragraphs on handcuffs, rope, blindfolds.  It was all quite... arousing. 

 

  Aziraphale swallowed thickly, turning another page. He realized that the left side of the book's pages had gotten thicker than the right, so he must have been reading for a while. He felt a trickle of sweat roll down the side of his face, feeling slightly cool against his burning cheek. He undid his bowtie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, feeling cool air hit his chest. His eyes closed at the sensation and he sighed. 

 

  "What are you doing there, angel?"

   

  A horrible, high pitched noise came from Aziraphale as he jumped in his chair, slapping the book shut and clutching the cover to his chest. 

 

  He turned to see a sleepy eyed Crowley standing behind him in the shadows. He must not have been there long judging from the way he rubbed the tired from his eyes. 

 

  "I'm...um...I'm just catching up on...some...things…"

 

  Those yellow eyes cleared a bit from their tired blur. "Things? What kind of things?" 

 

  Aziraphale stumbled on words, unable to form any kind of sentence. Crowley's eyes landed on the book clutched tightly to his chest. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Yellow eyes quickly scanned the dark room, which was easy for those snake eyes to do. When he didn't spot what he was looking for, Crowley's gaze landed back on the book on Aziraphale's chest and a horrible smirk slowly spread across that devilish face.

 

  "Aziraphale…" Crowley said low and soft, almost sing-songy. "You're not being honest with me, are you?"

 

  He watched as the angel sputtered, his face growing redder, his blue eyes getting larger. Crowley took a step towards the angel, hand reached out. He saw those rounded shoulders tense a bit as his long fingers grasped the book and started to ease it out of the tight grasp. 

 

  "Dear…" Aziraphale said, a whimper escaping at the end. Crowley already knew he was right in his assumption, but he needed proof. Proof finally slid out from Aziraphale’s grasp. He turned the book around and smirked as he read the cover. 

  
  “Well now, angel...what an interesting reading subject…” Aziraphale ducked his head, embarrassment making his head hang. He couldn’t look Crowley in the eye, those yellow serpent eyes bore into him, making him burn. 

 

  A hand slid under the angel’s burning face, under his chin, and lifted it up. He was about to protest when a pair of lips gently met his. He should have pulled away, he should have said no, he should have stopped...but what Aziraphale ended up doing was lean into the kiss and whimper like the it was giving him life. He felt a smooth forked tongue glide over his lip and he instantly invited it in, sighing and trembling as it danced with his tongue.

 

Crowley pulled away to examine Aziraphale. His angel sat there, face flushed, eyes glossy, and puffy lips parted in a slight pant. His body trembled slightly and the demon noticed how he kept clenching his legs together. Crowley grinned wickedly.

 

"Well, well...feeling a bit heated are we?"

 

Aziraphale spluttered, "N-No, I-I'm not!!!"

 

"You sure?" Aziraphale saw those wicked sharp fangs glint in the lamp light. 

"Because you look a bit heated…" The demon's hand snaked down the front of Aziraphale's shirt and tugged at his pants. 

"Under the belt, angel."

 

Aziraphale made another squeaking noise and he scrambled up in the chair, stepping on the cushion, and fell off the back side. Crowley peered over the chair, grinning. 

 

"You alright?"

 

The angel looked up at him, scowling. "I'm beginning to learn you're horrible to me when you're injured and can't go out an torment others."

 

"Oh come now, don't be angry." Crowley pulled him up on his feet. "I was just having a bit of fun with you. I honestly never expected you to actually read this, Aziraphale." He gestured towards the book that laid on the side table once more.

 

"Yes, well...I am an angel of my word."

 

"To a fault, it seems."

 

Aziraphale scowled again. "Why are you awake anyway, dear?"

 

"You were missing." Crowley stated matter of factly. "The bed was cold and lonely."

 

Aziraphale sighed. "I often wonder…" He stopped, not sure he wanted to finish his thought. 

 

"Wonder what?" 

 

"I wonder…" The angel started again, a tightness suddenly in his throat. "How you're going to sleep when...you're back at your apartment."

 

There was silence between them. Awkward and sad. They both knew eventually this semi-domestic life would end. Crowley would one day be healed enough to tuck his wings away and then be able to be on his own. Then what? What would happen with them? They loved each other, yes, but what did that mean for these two immortal beings? Where did they go after this?

 

Crowley took a step closer to Aziraphale, a hand on his arm.

"You don't have to sleep with me if it bothers you, angel…"

 

"That's not it, dear." Aziraphale sighed. "Just...what are we to do after…?"

 

"Love each other I suppose." The demon said, nonchalantly. 

 

"Living the way we were? Seeing each other only a couple times a week?" Aziraphale felt like he was whining and being selfish, but he couldn't help it. He had enjoyed having his demon so close and under roof...he didn't want to lose that. 

 

"Are you asking me to move in with you, Aziraphale…?" Crowley asked, his eyebrow cocked up in surprise and speculation. 

 

Aziraphale looked away and twisted his hands in nervousness. 

"I-I think I am, my dear…"

 

Crowkey smiled warmly and kissed his angel's soft, warm cheek. 

"I'd love to move in with you."

 

The ethereal being sighed in relief, feeling the tightness in his throat ease away. He grabbed Crowley's hand and began to lead him back upstairs. 

 

"Come, dear...lets go lay down. I think I've had quite enough reading for tonight."

 

In all the centuries Crowley had known Aziraphale, he'd never heard the angel say he had enough reading. He glanced at the book before completely heading upstairs. He was definitely keeping it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!!!!  
> I was stuck on where I wanted this chapter to go!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weeks continued moving forward with Crowley's wings getting stronger and stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the bottom chapter notes!!
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

 

The weeks continued moving forward into months with Crowley's wings getting stronger and stronger. 

The beings were slowly moving things out of Crowley's into Aziraphale's bookshop. Not everything, but some of his favorite plants, his throne, his astronomy books, his answering device, ect. 

 

Aziraphale still felt too shaken to go to the apartment by himself, and Crowley was nowhere near healed enough to put his wings fully away, so he miracled those few things to his bookshop where the demon could put them away himself while the angel was downstairs with his bookshop. 

 

Crowley wings were slowly starting to grow their feathers back. The first feathers that came back in full were the lesser converts and the alulas. 

 

Around the 7th month, Aziraphale decided it was time for a new routine for those black wings. He had created a mixture of herbs, oils, and a bit of magic that would help the feathers and skin grow and stay protected. Crowley would sit on the edge if the bed and the Aziraphale would start massaging the oil into the skin of the wings carefully, making sure to not use his fingernails. He would then smooth the mixture over the feathers, spreading it out.

 

One day during this healing process, Aziraphale's fingers grazed over the beginnings of new secondary converts, making Crowley hiss.

 

"Crowley?"

 

"I'm fine...sorry. They're...a bit sensitive…"

 

Oh...of course. It'd been so long since Aziraphale himself had even sprouted new feathers, let alone groom them. 

 

"Sorry, my dear. I'd forgotten how beautiful new feathers are. So fresh and clean."

 

"What do you mean you've forgotten?" 

 

Aziraphale blushed, trying to keep his face behind Crowley as best as possible while the demon tried to crane his neck to face him.

 

"I...um...well, it's been a while for me, dear."

 

"A while?" Crowley managed to finally get a look at him. Aziraphale wouldn't look him in the eye as he unleashed his own wings. The last time they'd been out was after Sama-el's attack. They had come out to wrap around Crowley in a protective way. He hadn't really looked at the angel's wings at the time, but now he could and he was stunned by their appearance. 

 

They were dingy, dusty even. Feathers were crooked and out of place, some feathers even looked like they should have come out decades ago. He growled in irritation at the sight of them.

 

"Aziraphale…"

 

"I...I know, dear...its just, well I don't use them often and they rarely come out so I didn't really see the point in grooming them and…"

 

"Sit." Crowley commanded.

 

"But Crowley I need to fin-"

 

"I said sit..!" His voice shook the room and Aziraphale sat quickly down. Crowley took great pride in his own wings, always kept them groomed and clean. Once or twice through the centuries he'd helped Aziraphale, but only because the ethereal being had let the demon see his disheveled wings and Crowley couldn't stand it. Those two times Crowley was just as irritated as he was now.

 

Crowley moved so he was sitting behind Aziraphale and began to examine the wings. He sighed.

 

"Take your shirt off. It'll be easier to reach the base of your wings with it off."

 

Aziraphale nodded and did as he was told, making his wings vanish long enough for him to get his shirt off and folded neatly onto his lap. He let his wings loose once more, seeing a couple feathers fall to the floor.

 

Crowley took another look, noticing that even the scapulars were disheveled and dirty.

"Angel, you really need to take better care of them…"

 

"I know…" Aziraphale said softly. "Heaven would have quite the fit if they saw them. My gut it not only soft but my wings are far from angelic." 

 

Crowley growled again, gently beginning to brush the wings with his hands to loosen the dust, "Its been over a year, stop giving a shit what they think. They wanted you dead, Aziraphale. I was there, I heard what Gabriel said."

 

"Sorry, dear…old habits die hard and all." Aziraphale gave a slight smile but kept his eyes lowered, staring at the ground. 

 

Crowley straightened some primary converts and secondary converts, smoothing them out after putting them back in their proper place. Some older feather just fell out and onto the bed, so Crowley didn't have to pull on those out.

 

He miracled his brush he used for his own feathers and began to gently brush more of the dust and dirt off. Soon, some of the whiteness was coming back. The wings would need water to really get deep into the feathers.

 

He saw Aziraphale shift his shoulders as Crowley continued straightening the primary and secondary converts. He saw a flush spreading across the angel's soft, round cheeks. His eyebrow raised in curiosity and he decided to test something. Crowley stroked the feathers with his long fingers and watched as the blush grew redder and saw a shudder pass through Aziraphale.

 

Crowley smirked and leaned over so his lips were just a breath away from Aziraphale's neck.

 

"Angel...I see your blush...something you want to tell me?" He laid a gentle kiss against the pale, soft flesh and heard a sharp gasp come from the angel. 

 

"Something maybe...bothering you a bit?" He placed his hands on those thick hips he loved so much and placed another kiss at the base of Aziraphale's neck. 

 

All the demon got in response was a whimper. Crowley brought his hands back up and began to slowly massage the base of the white wings. This time a full fledged groan came from Aziraphale as his head dropped.

 

Crowley began to massage all of Aziraphale's tight, tense back, slowly loosening up the muscles that always seemed so perfectly postured. He brought his face to the crook of the angel's neck and breathed in deeply, smelling the lavender, honey, sunlight, and tea that made the angel so easy for him to find amongst thousands of humans. He placed a kiss there, feeling Aziraphale shiver under his lips. The demon began to trail kisses up Aziraphale's neck. He placed a kiss on the tender spot behind the ear then licked the shell. 

 

"C-Crowley…" Aziraphale breathed. Crowley saw Aziraphale grabbing the fabric of his pants, holding tight in clenched fists. He took the earlobe and nipped at it, causing another gasp. Crowley grabbed a fist fully of the angel's hair, and guided him to cock his head to the side.

 

Crowley could see Aziraphale's pulse throbbing rapidly in it stretched neck. He snarled and clamped down onto the exposed flesh, teeth and all. 

 

Aziraphale cried out, his body going limp as he felt the demon sucking and licking and kissing his neck. He tucked his hands between his legs, trying desperately to hide the tent in his tan khakis. It all felt so good. Maybe too good. Crowley's mouth felt like it was pouring lava into his veins. It traveled directly to his groin and caused another moan. He felt a pain forming in his abdomen, causing him to sweat and his eyes to start tearing up, but he didn't want Crowley to stop.

 

Crowley finally released the neck and hair, proud of the mark forming on Aziraphale's neck. He moved himself to sit next to the angel, whose head had dropped immediately after he had let go of those blond curls. He cupped Aziraphale's chin and lifted it his face up. Crowley's eyes widened as tears welled in the angel's eyes and rolled down the sweet face. He realized too late what his ministrations had actually done. 

 

"Oh angel, I'm sorry...I didn't...I didn't think this would wind you up this badly." He rested his forehead against Aziraphale's, feeling how much on fire the ethereal being was. He felt Aziraphale tremble, making his wings shake.

 

What Aziraphale was experiencing was an overload of lust and love. The two were mixing inside him and causing him to experience a different kind of arousal. It was almost painful for him, each gentle touch Crowley gave, each kiss. This kind of overload could be dangerous in a way. The last time Aziraphale felt an overabundance of love fill him, the peace and love movement started - _to his horror at the time, it had actually benefited Crowley_ . He had ended up having to go into the woods, in the middle of nowhere - _where he thought no humans were around_ \- , laying in the fetal position in the grass, shivering and sweating, wings out stretched. He had had a sharp, stabbing pain in his abdomen and was crying into the grass. Finally, the pain had reached its peak and he had screamed, light radiating from him. 

 

When it had settled, flowers of all kinds had bloomed all around him for miles and miles. He laid there, panting for a bit, before he stood up, folded his wings away, and dusted himself off. 

 

Now here was Aziraphale, in almost the same pain, but a new kind of feeling was swirling in the mix. It made Crowley's touch feel like electricity, his kisses felt like lava. He wanted more.

 

Crowley was having his own thoughts, thoughts about how much pain Aziraphale looked to be in. How much pain when he had touched the angel, how he had winced and also wanted to lean into the touch. He could feel agony radiating off Aziraphale, something he didn't often feel. 

 

"Do...you want me to leave…?" He asked the angel softly. Aziraphale shook his head, gritting his teeth as a flash of pain jab his stomach. What he wanted was for Crowley to take the pain away somehow.

 

Crowley glanced at Aziraphale's hands tucked between his legs. He wondered…

 

He slipped a hand between the angel's arms and palmed him gently. An unholy noise came from Aziraphale as his eyes glowed bright blue for a second and his wings stretched taut. Crowley removed his hand and Aziraphale fell backwards on the bed, panting. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, angel...I thought it would…"

 

"Do it again."

 

Crowley blinked, staring at Aziraphale who must not be thinking clearly. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

Aziraphale's eyes were glazed over but still glowing a bit. He grabbed a hold of Crowley's arm, pulling slightly. 

"Do it again. Please, dear...when you touched me there it made the pain ease away."

 

"Angel, look...I don't think you know what you're saying…"

 

"I do, I most certainly do. I've had this happen before but…" He blushed and looked away. "There wasn't...arousal mixed in...it was just love the first time. I was able to take care of it before, but...it hurt...a lot." He looked back at the demon, tears welling up again. "Please, Crowley...I consent to this. I want this, and it'll help my levels return to normal."

 

Crowley sighed, pinching the space between his brows. He didn't fully understand what was happening to Aziraphale's body, but he did know that his angel needed his help. 

 

"I...alright. Alright, angel. What do you want me to do?"

 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley down so the demon was laying on top of him, breathing shakily against those tempting lips.

"Everything."

 

"Everything?"

 

Aziraphale nodded, then snapped his fingers and a certain book appeared next to them. Crowley glanced at the cover, then grinned wickedly.

"Ahh…I see, angel." He kissed Aziraphale deeply, relishing the way his angel melted under him, before he pulled away.

"Everything is what you shall get, my hedonistic angel." 

 

Aziraphale shivered, miracled the book away, and let his demon take control.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Back in the bookshop, a certain book reappeared back on the shelf in the very far back of Aziraphale's office. 

 

It was a newer book, not as dusty or worn as the others, and had only been read once.

 

The title gleamed in the morning sun shining through the windows,

 

' _Sensual and Risque Stories for All'_

 

It would certainly be a sensual and risque day for the occult and ethereal beings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no explicit smut this time!!
> 
> But I do have a question for all my readers.
> 
> I'm trying to figure out if I should bring Sama-el back or leave him out of the rest of the story.
> 
> Let me know in the comments!!
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale eyes snapped open instantly to nothing but a dark room. 
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

 

Aziraphale eyes snapped open instantly to nothing but a dark room. 

 

He sat up, a little disoriented, then realized he was nude under the sheets. The angel heard a sigh next to him. He turned to see Crowley, sleeping away next to him, seeming to be equally nude. 

 

Aziraphale was still confused when he felt a small pain in the crook of his neck and suddenly he remembered everything. 

 

At first, he was extremely embarrassed. He brought the sheet up to his crimson face for a moment then brought it back down when he remembered something else. 

 

He had no more pain. No more sweating. He grabbed the top quilt on the bed then wrapped it out him and quickly slipped out of bed to check on the few plants Crowley had brought. None of them were over blooming at all. Which meant that engaging is _those_ activities with Crowley had actually worked. Had actually stopped the pain and the...the angelic light that would have leaked from skin and burned as it did so. 

 

It had all stopped, like a fever when you sweat out. 

 

' _Certainly did a lot of sweating…_ ' Aziraphale thought, a small blushing creeping onto his cheeks again. He walked quietly back into the bedroom to see Crowley still sleeping, his healing black wings outstretched in every way to lay comfortably. The angel smiled warmly at the sight. He walked over and sat down on that side of the bed, reached out a hand and stroked the angular face softly. Crowley stirred in his sleep then cracked open his eyes, revealing that wonderful golden glow. 

 

"Aziraphale…? What are you doing awake?" He asked, drowzily.

 

"I just woke up. Nothing is the matter, dear." Aziraphale cupped the demon's cheek and Crowley sighed and leaned into the soft hand. Aziraphale felt his heart fill with love for this creature that had been with him since the beginning, never fully leaving him to be in peril, always there. 

 

"I love you, Crowley…" Aziraphale said gently. Crowley looked up at him with big yellow eyes, almost as if trying to process or wake up, then a smile spread slowly across the demon's face.

 

"I love you, too, angel…" 

 

Aziraphale leaned down and placed a sweet, tender kiss on the demon's lips. Crowley smiled against the kiss then pulled him down into his arms. The angel squeaked in surprise then laughed. He looked up at a looming black wing above his white curls. 

 

"How are your wings, dear…?"

 

"Fine. Tender but better than they have been." Crowley flexed his wings. "Glad they have feathers now...they looked like naked chicken wings..."

 

Aziraphale chuckeled then snuggled closer. 

"Only a little bit."

 

Crowley, scoffed, grinning, and kissed Aziraphale's forehead.

"Nice try lying, angel..."

 

"Oh, hush you…" He said as he slapped the serpent demon's shoulder. Crowley made an _'oof'_ sort of noise before snuggling closer to the angel. Aziraphale listened to his heartbeat slowing down into a lulling rhythm. He felt his eyelids slowly close and soon, darkness was enveloping him once more.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The next time Aziraphale opened his eyes, sunlight was filtering through the windows and Crowley was missing from the bed.

 

He sat up, panic clutching his heart for a moment when the smell of bacon cooking calmed his worries down. He snapped on some a soft shirt, a cardigan, and some tartan pyjama pants then headed to the kitchen. There, he found Crowley humming to himself and flipping a pancake. Aziraphale smiled then curled up behind Crowley, face brushing against those new feathers, arms wrapping around his waist.

 

"Hey there. You were supposed to stay in bed." Crowley said, a smirk on his face. 

 

"Well, you were missing and…"

 

"And you smelled food, right?"

 

Aziraphale blushed but nodded. Crowley chuckled. 

 

"Go on and sit, I'll be over soon."

 

Aziraphale went to the table, grabbing a napkin and placing it on his lap gingerly.

 

"I hope you like strawberries in your pancakes…" Crowley said as he grabbed the syrup. "Because that's what I a-"

 

The plate shattered to the ground and Aziraphale jumped from his chair.

"Crowley?! Are you alright?"

 

Crowley stood as stiff as a board, rigid but trembling. His skin was gray and his eyes were wide, his slitted pupils almost gone they were so thin. His wings were outstretched but shaking. Aziraphale carefully walked over to the demon and saw that the hairs on his arms were standing up. 

"C-Crowley, dear?"

 

"H-He's here…" the demon whispered, his voice trembling and tight. 

 

"Who?"

 

"Agali-arept…"

 

The room suddenly grew frigid and Aziraphale clutched his cardigan tighter. He remembered the frozen patches on the floor in Crowley's apartment and realized the demon that attacked Crowley had caused them. That this particular demon caused an icy fear to settle deep to someone.

 

"Is he in the apartment?"

 

Crowley shook his head. "He's outside the bookshop…"

 

Aziraphale rushed over to a window and peered out. A hand went up to his mouth to prevent any noise from escaping. There was the man Aziraphale had seen coming out of Crowley's building months ago. The wet, black hair, the grayish skin, and the same suit. If Aziraphale stared harder, he could make out the bones and claws Agali-arept was hiding from the humans.

 

Suddenly, Agali-arept looked up directly at Aziraphale, indigo eyes trying to dig into the angel's mind and soul. Aziraphale didn't turn away, he didn't back down. What he did do, was lower his hand and gripped the counter, staring back at Agali-arept as he felt a wave of anger and protectiveness wash over him. 

 

This demon hurt Crowley. Not just hurt him, no...hurt was too nice of a word. He tortured Crowley. He stripped the serpent of his elegant wings and not only physically scarred Crowley, but emotionally did as well. Agali-arept had hurt his demon, his best friend, his partner, his love. 

 

Aziraphale kept glaring back, unknowing that his eyes were glowing blue as they stared into the demon's indigo ones. His wings unfurled - _cleaner than they were but not back to their full whiteness_ \- and stretched out behind him as if trying to say to Agali-arept, 'I'm ready to protect what is mine.'

 

A smirk spread across the gray demon's lips and he took a step towards the front door and was soon out of Aziraphale's sight.

 

The angel didn't know if he had come in, but judging by Crowley's still stiff body, Agali-arept hadn't left the area.

 

Then, Aziraphale felt it. He felt the harsh, bitter chill grow closer and felt as if he couldn't breathe. He knew Agali-arept was now in his bookshop. 

 

"Crowley...get behind me…"

 

Somehow, maybe by a miracle, Crowley didn't argue. He managed to move just enough to place himself behind the white, outstretched wings. 

 

The sound of slow footsteps could be heard echoing around the closed book shop. Aziraphale heard the sound of the wooden floor creaking and crackling as the demon's footsteps froze where he stepped. He heard the slide up a hand up the wooden rail and the click of shoe heels as Agali-arept ascended the stairs. 

 

Aziraphale heard Crowley whimper and could hear him violently trembling. He wanted to comfort his demon but he dared not turn his back. 

 

Crooked bones emerged over the top of the stairs, followed by wet, black hair, gray skin, and those horrible indigo eyes that immediately landed on Aziraphale. He reached the top of the stairs, then stopped, adjusting the cuff of his jacket. 

 

"You must be this angel I keep hearing about…" Came the low, hoarse, chilling voice. "I've heard you made a miraculous escape from punishment as well. Lucky for you, you are not my problem." His eyes landed on the demon behind Aziraphale. " _That_ is my problem."

 

"I'm afraid not." Aziraphale said, his voice never quivering. "He's neither your problem nor Hell's. You all were to leave us be."

 

Agali-arept chuckled. "Mm...see...those orders may work for the, ah, more pathetic demons...but I've been there for Lucifer since day one...orders don't work on me."

 

"I don't care about how you all work Down There." Aziraphale said, his eyes glowing and the fire of anger roaring in his belly. "You won't be laying another finger on Crowley."

 

"Oh? And what are you going to do…?" Agali-arept asked, a wickedly horrible smile spreading across his face. "Are you going to fight me off, little angel?"

 

Aziraphale stood straighter, taller, his wings started glowing and a halo could faintly be seen through the filtered sunlight coming through the window 

"Yes, I will."

 

The smile on the gray demon's face grew to a disgusting grin that showed off his rows of sharp teeth.

"This should be fun.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you wanted Aziraphale to kick Sama-el's (Agali-arept) ass that how could I refuse?! 🤣
> 
> Next chapter will have a more detailed fight scene!!
> 
> Agali-arept is actually a name of a real demon. I altered his name by adding the hyphen. It made me feel better lol.
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll give you one more chance, little angel." Agali-arept said, slicking back hair out of his face. "Give me the pathetic excuse for a demon and you may run back to Heaven."
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!

_[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4) _

 

"I'll give you one more chance, little angel." Agali-arept said, slicking back hair out of his face. "Give me the pathetic excuse for a demon and you may run back to Heaven."

 

Aziraphale felt the fires of rage fan in his belly by Agali-arept's words.

"He is not pathetic and you will not be having him!" 

 

"Very well."

 

Agali-arept snarled and lunged at Aziraphale, who grabbed Crowley and quickly moved out of the way. The demon skidded to a stop and whirled around, indigo eyes glaring hatefully, yet amused.

 

"Most angels I've met run at the sight of me."

 

"I am not most angels." Aziraphale retorted. 

 

"And I am not most demons. I will have Crowley! Even if I must spill your blood and his!"

 

Agali-arept began to change into his demonic form, lumbering tall and thin over the two beings. A shriek erupted from the creature's throat, causing the room to shake and object to fall off shelves and onto the floor. Aziraphale felt a sudden twinge of panic in the back of his brain saying, ' _How the hell am I to be rid of this thing?! I don't have my sword anymore!_ '

 

Aziraphale looked around the kitchen, looking for anything to use as a weapon.

 

Suddenly, the indigo eyed demon raised 4 of his arms and swatted the angel across the room. He hit the wall and cried out as his back made contact, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fell to the floor. 

"AZIRAPHALE!!" Crowley cried.

 

His head was spinning, his vision going in and out. He could feel heavy vibrations through the floor. He could hear the distant cries of someone calling out, saying a name. Aziraphale opened his eyes, vision a little fuzzy. His heart dropped as he watched Agali-arept's face only inches from Crowley's, who was backed against a wall. He wanted to move, but his body was still in shock and all he could do was watch in anger and horror.

 

Crowley was trembling violently, chest rapidly hitching. All he wanted to do was hide, disappear. He wanted to hide his wings away but they'd never make the trip to the plane between worlds. Agali-arept grabbed Crowley's neck, forcing his head to go up. A long, thick, black tongue unraveled itself out and licked up the serpent demon's cheek. 

 

"I can taste your fear…" Agali-arept hissed out. His voice was now combined with different pitches of his normal, hoarse voice, causing it to sound horrible and terrifying, like nails on a chalk board. “It’s absolutely delicious…” He lifted Crowley off the ground a bit, causing him to stand on his toes and a slight choking, gasping noise to escape the clenched teeth. “Maybe I won’t kill you...maybe I’ll keep you. Keep you as a food source.” The indigo eyed demon raised the 4 arms that had mouths and all of those mouths split into horrible grins, showing rows and rows of those sharp teeth. “I’ll feed off you, century after century, millenia after millenia...ingesting your fear, your blood. Your flesh and bones...and then...then when you wish for death, when you can feel your heart finally slowing...then I will bring you fully back...and start all over again.”

 

Crowley had tears streaming down his face, yellow eyes wide and terrified. He looked over at Aziraphale, seeing the angel was awake. He let out another gasping choke then wheezed out weakly,  
“Aziraphale…”

 

Something in the universe snapped, like a metal wire that had been pulled and pulled and couldn’t hold anymore. 

 

The room began to vibrate, a low pitch noise coming from somewhere. Aziraphale stood, a glow coming somewhere from inside him, causing his hair to become whiter, his eyes to blaze like blue fire, and his wings to become basically light. The pitch became higher and higher and Agali-arept shrieked in pain, dropping Crowley to the ground and covering his ears as he stumbled backwards. Crowley covered his own ears and closed his eyes tight, the noise causing him pain as well. The light emitting from Aziraphale flashed bright, flooding the room in white.  
  
The light finally faded away and Crowley blinked to ease the spots from his eyes. When he could once again see, he was trembling in awe and a bit of fear of what was now in the room.

 

Aziraphale had changed to his own true form. His body was still human, but on his face, arms, and hands were blue eyes. He wore what he once wore in the Garden of Eden, though now a blue and gold sash was wrapped around his waist and trailed on the ground. His wings were no longer just 2, but 4 wings with gold on the tips of each feather. His halo was in full view but different than the usual, normal halos. It was tipped backwards and had golden spikes coming out of it, almost like the sun. Blue and golden flecks were on his cheeks and the tops of his hands. Grasped in one hand was a flaming sword, its flame changing colors.( **1** ) 

 

Aziraphale opened his main set of eyes, the whites now gone and all that was there was glowing blue. They settled on Agali-arept, who had shaken the shock off and now fully was looking at the angel. Agali-arept snarled.  
  
“You think changing into your true form will allow you to defeat me, little angel?!”  
  
“I am Principality Aziraphale.” His voice shook the room from the vibrations, though he wasn’t yelling. In fact, he was talking softly. “You will leave at once and you will NOT return.”  
  
“You do not command me! You are nothing!” Agali-arept hissed and swiped at Aziraphale with his long, black claws. Aziraphale caught the hand easily, stopping the indigo eyed demon mid-attack.  
  
“That...was a mistake…” The angel raised his sword, which was now a blue color, and brought it down in one quick swipe, cutting two of Agali-arept's arms off in one clean cut. The demon screamed in pain and anger, stumbling backwards as he held onto his bloody stumps, black, tarrish blood dripping out between his claws. The arm dropped to the ground and vanished into dust, leaving a scorched mark on the wooden floor. Aziraphale turned his attention back to Agali-arept and took a step towards him.  
  
“I warned you, I told you to leave...I told you to leave Crowley alone...now, I will send you back to the bottoms of Hell myself.” 

 

Aziraphale raised a hand towards the hooded demon. Chains emerged from the walls and the floor, chains made from pure light, and wrapped themselves around Sama-el’s multiple wrists and arms, as well as his legs and ankles. The demon screamed as the light chains burned into his flesh yet struggled to escape his bonds. The angel walked towards Agali-arept, his 4 wings trailing behind him, all his blue eyes trained on the demon captured. He raised his sword.  
  
“Begone, foul fiend…”  
  
Agali-arept unearthly shriek shook the entire block surrounding the bookshop.  
  
Then, all was quiet and still. 

 

Aziraphale stood, staring down at the decapitated head lying at his feet as the tary blood oozed out and pooled at his shoes. He watched as the head and body slowly began to turn to dust. Soon, all that was left of the demon was a burn mark in the floor and the black blood stains on his hands and white robe.

 

A small noise caught the angel off guard and he looked where it came from. There, against the wall, curled in a ball and trembling, was his Crowley. He walked over and knelt down in front of him.

 

"Are you alright, dear…?"

 

"I-I will be…" His yellow eyes were wide in fright. 

 

"Don't be afraid, Crowley…" Aziraphale rested his forehead against the serpent's. "I would never hurt you…"

 

"Promise…?" Crowley asked, his voice just above a whisper.

 

"Promise." 

 

Crowley shuddered, then leaned up and kissed his angel. He could feel the angelic aura slowly fading back to what it used to be. When he pulled back, in front of him was his normal angel. Two wings, one pair of sky blue eyes, and his tacky yet familiar clothes. All traces of Agali-arept's blood vanished when his true angelic form left.

 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley into him, hugging his demon tight. He had been so angry at Agali-arept for trying to take Crowley, that just now the fear was catching up to him. The fear of that he could have really taken Crowley for good, could have caused more pain and harm. The reality of it shook him to his core and all he wanted to do was hold his demon for the next century.

 

Crowley sighed into Aziraphale's shoulder, feeling fully at peace. Agali-arept had been driven back to the pits of Hell, so far down it would take him a millenia to dig himself back out. Plenty of time for him and Aziraphale to live life undisturbed. 

 

Aziraphale helped Crowley up onto his still shaky legs, not wanting to let him go for a second. Crowley let him, relaxing into the angel's arms. Aziraphale smiled a bit and kissed his shoulder.

 

"Terribly sorry about breakfast, my dear…"

 

"Not your fault, angel…" 

 

Aziraphale chuckled. "Shall we go out to eat?"

 

"Mm...you can if you'd like...I've...lost my appetite." 

 

The angel nodded. "Shall I bring you back to bed for a rest?" 

 

Crowley nodded and let the ethereal being lead him to the bedroom. He looked around and saw the cracked wooden floor, the shattered cups, and all the other things scattered around the floor by Agali-arept's presence. Keeping his hand low, he snapped his fingers, miracling the cups back to their full, fixed selves, the floors were back to normal, and everything else was picked up and put back where it needed to be. He was hoping Aziraphale didn't notice, but judging by the small, soft smile on the angel's lips, Aziraphale noticed.

 

The ethereal being helped Crowley onto the bed and covered him with the blankets, watching as the black wings folded neatly against the lithe back as the serpent curled into the fetal position into the blankets. Aziraphale smoothed the hair back from Crowley's forehead. Crowley looked up at him, golden eyes pleading.

 

"Don't worry, love...I won't leave until you've fallen asleep." 

 

Crowley smiled a bit, eyes closing as he felt the angel's soft fingers run through his red locks. Soon, he was fast asleep and Aziraphale left to check the rest of his shop. 

 

He fixed the frozen stairs as he headed down them, repaired the floorboards, and tidied up his precious books. He looked at his front door, his heart aching at the sight. It was shattered, split in half with frost. He walked over to it, snapped his fingers and fixed the door. He should have been glad it was fixed, but he wasn't. The more he stared at it, the more he realized how close he'd been to losing Crowley. How close his demon had been to being out of his life...for good.

 

Tears welled in Aziraphale's eyes. He tried to stop them, but they flowed hard and fast down his face. He crumpled to the floor, sobbing. He'd been so strong for so long, he'd tried to be so brave for Crowley. But at the end of it all, he was scared. He was so, so scared. He had been terrified that he would mess up during the healing process with Crowley, he had been terrified Crowley had been dead when he went to his apartment. Today, he was been scared Agali-arept would take Crowley away and he wouldn't have been able to stop him. 

 

Aziraphale just sobbed on the floor against the shop's door. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to see yellow snake eyes staring softly at him. 

 

"C-Crowley…!"

 

"It's alright, angel...I'm here…"

 

"B-But...you're s-supposed to be s-sleeping…" hiccuped the ethereal being. 

 

"Yes, but I could feel your pain." Crowley said gently. "And I wanted to be here for you." 

 

Aziraphale bit his lip, more tears pooling, and turned and buried his face into Crowley's chest. The demon rubbed his back, humming softly.

 

"You don't have to tell me now," The occult being said gently, running his fingers through the blond curls. "You don't even have to tell me later today...but...I would like to know what is bothering you...when you're ready. For now, I'm here for you…"

 

Aziraphale nodded curling into Crowley's chest.

 

Eventually, they both lost track of how long they'd been sitting there, but neither minded. They had eternity to waste.

 

\---------------

( **1** ) Check out these links for art of Aziraphale's true angel form:

**_[My Art](https://twitter.com/girlboyneutral/status/1161118648775393285) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are great readers!!! Not only did you all respond to my question about whether Sama-el (Agali-arept) should come back, but when he was added back you all totally went into "AZIRAPHALE KICK HIS ASS" mode and I love it!!!
> 
> Agali-arept is actually a name of a real demon. I altered his name by adding the hyphen. It made me feel better lol.
> 
> **TO ALL MY READERS WHO HAVE BEEN READING THIS SINCE CHAPTER 1**  
> I WILL BE CHANGING SAMA-EL'S NAME AS I JUST FOUND OUT HE'S NOT TECHNICALLY A DEMON AND THAT DOESNT SETTLE WELL WITH ME.  
> Thought I'd let you all know!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley groaned and opened his eyes a small fraction to the sensation of pain shooting from his neck and jaw. It hurt to swallow, hurt to breathe. He shifted his legs, under soft, cool sheets, then realized he was in bed. He opened his eyes more to stare at the familiar ceiling of the bedroom. Yes, he was definitely in bed. 
> 
> 'How did I get here though...last I remember was…oh…right...'

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

  
  


Crowley groaned and opened his eyes a small fraction to the sensation of pain shooting from his neck and jaw. It hurt to swallow, hurt to breathe. He shifted his legs, under soft, cool sheets, then realized he was in bed. He opened his eyes more to stare at the familiar ceiling of the bedroom. Yes, he was definitely in bed. 

 

_ 'How did I get here though...last I remember was…oh…right... _ '

 

\-----------------

 

Crowley had been led to bed the after the defeat of Agali-arept. He was exhausted, his whole body ached just from being in the presence of the indigo eyed demon. Then...he had grabbed Crowley, telling him chilling things in that awful, hoarse, distorted voice of his. 

 

He had seen Aziraphale was awake after Agali-arept had tossed him into the wall like a ragdoll and called out. At least, Crowley had hoped he had called out. He couldn't remember much of that as the grip on his throat had tightened, causing his mind to swim. 

 

A noise had pulled him back to reality and clawed at his ears. When the noise had stopped and the blinding light that had erupted had faded, he looked up and saw Aziraphale in all his Principality glory. It was amazing. It was horrifying. 

 

When the battle was done, Aziraphale had stood there, staring at scorched wood that was all that remained of the demon's presence. Crowley stared at the Principality in awe and fear. He had once been an angel, he remembered this feeling of lightened power, but he was now a demon and Aziraphale in his true form could strike him down and send him so far into Hell he'd never come back. 

 

The thought had caused him to whimper and at the noise Aziraphale looked at him. The angel's hardened face softened at once at seeing Crowley and he had hurried over to make sure his demon was ok. Crowley had tried to hide the fear that was clearly plastered on his face, but failed miserably. 

 

"Don't be afraid, Crowley…" Aziraphale rested his forehead against Crowley's. "I would never hurt you…"

 

"Promise…?" Crowley had asked, his voice in a whisper as he was afraid if he spoke any louder his voice would crack.

 

"Promise." Aziraphale said with a gentle smile.

 

After a gentle kiss, Aziraphale had gone back to his normal self and Crowley almost did cry right then at the sight of seeing his angel back to himself. 

 

Aziraphale had led Crowley to bed and lulled him to sleep with gentle fingers through his hair, but he was awoken by the thread tugging at him in his sleep. 

 

He sat up, albeit a little groggy, wondering why he was woken up. He felt the tugging grow more fierce, trembling. It was causing his insides to quake. 

 

Crowley scrambled out of bed and quietly followed what direction the thread was leading him. It led in down the now repaired staircase and into the darkness of the bookshop. He paused at the bottom, listening. He heard the sound of sobbing coming from the front of the shop and recognized it with a painful heart. It was his angel.

 

He quietly slithered his way through the shop, weaving through the chaotic placement of shelves. He finally made it to the front and saw Aziraphale crumpled into a pile against the door, his body wracked with sobs. Crowley kneeled behind the angel and wrapped his arms around him. 

 

"C-Crowley…!" 

 

"It's alright, angel...I'm here…"

 

"B-But...you're s-supposed to be s-sleeping…" hiccuped the ethereal being. 

 

"Yes, but I could feel your pain." Crowley said gently. "And I wanted to be here for you." 

 

Aziraphale buried his face into Crowley's lithe chest, almost curling himself into the occult being's body. 

 

After what could have been minutes, could have been hours, Crowley lifted Aziraphale up bridal-style and carried him up to bed. 

 

He laid the angel down, wiping the wet face with his hand. He saw those normally gorgeous blue eyes broken with pain and fear and anguish. Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead then crawled into bed next to him. The angel immediately curled into Crowley's side, head resting on his chest. 

 

"Sleep, angel…"

 

And he did.

 

\------------------

 

Crowley turned his head to see Aziraphale still curled on his side, sleeping soundly, as if he never moved once while he slept. 

 

He turned himself to face Aziraphale, wincing as the pain in his neck shot through his body before it settled back down to a dull reminder it was still around. He placed a hand on Aziraphale's cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. Sky blue eyes slowly opened and the angelic gave smiled a bit at him. 

 

"Good morning, dear." Aziraphale whispered.

 

"Morning, angel." Crowley kissed Aziraphale's forehead, lingering there for a moment before backing away. Those eyes still looked as broken as they did last night and it made Crowley's heart ache. 

"Aziraphale...do you feel up to telling me what was wrong last night…? Other than the obvious answer of you fought off a high demon, what else is wrong"

 

Aziraphale said nothing at first. He stared at Crowley, but didn't really seem to be looking at him. He seemed to be looking through Crowley. 

 

Finally, Aziraphale took a shaky breath.

"I was scared, Crowley…"

 

"Well...that's understandable. Agali-arept is a pretty horrifying de-"

 

"No. No, that's not what I mean…"

 

"Oh..?"

 

Aziraphale bit his lip and looked away. 

"I've...been scared for a while, Crowley. Petrified, actually. I've just managed to hide it."

 

"But why? Angel, I could have helped you through it." Crowley felt a stab in his chest at the thought maybe the angel didn't trust him.

 

"Because…" Aziraphale looked as if he was struggling to get his words. "I didn't tell you because all these months...I thought for sure I would lose you." Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. "I thought for certain you were dead in your apartment and was scared I'd find...find your body. I was scared I'd mess up your wings' healing because I've never had to do this before, I just went on instinct. And yesterday…"

 

The tears ran down his soft face and stained the pillow under him. 

"Yesterday...I thought for certain he was going to take you...and I wasn't going to be able to stop him because...because I had nothing."

 

Aziraphale suddenly looked angry.

"I had absolutely nothing. No sword, no angelic powers other than my miracles. Nothing. I would have been unable to stop him from taking you."

 

"But you did stop him, angel...you did." Crowley said, softly. He rested a hand on Aziraphale's cheek, his heart aching. 

 

"Because I changed…" Aziraphale mumbled as he brought his lips to Crowley's palm. "I could only save you because I changed…"

 

"So?" Crowley propped himself up on his elbow, his hand still on Aziraphale's lips. "Aziraphale, sometimes you need help to do things, and that's ok. It doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you less of an angel to need some help." He kissed the angel's forehead, lingering there a moment. "I'm glad you changed…because I was afraid he'd finish the job and that would be it...I'd be gone from you forever…" 

 

He felt Aziraphale tremble slightly under his touch and wrapped him in a comforting embrace.

"I wish you had shared with me your fears earlier, angel...we could have talked about them and helped you work them out."

 

"I...I was worried you'd think less of me…" Aziraphale sniffled, looking away.

 

Crowley's heart sank. After all these centuries...how could he think that? Sure, Crowley teased him, but think less of him? He thought Aziraphale was the most perfect, amazing creature in the entire universe. 

 

He cupped the angel's face with both hands, making Aziraphale look at him.

"Aziraphale...how could I ever, ever think less of you…? Every hour that goes by I fall in love with you more. Having that happen for 6,000 years...oh, angel I could never think any but highly of you." He stared deep into those blue orbs that were beginning to tear up again. "You're absolutely brilliant, you're kind and caring. You're loyal to a fault, but even you know when something is wrong. Need I remind you of the Apocalypse?" 

 

The sad grip on Crowley's heart eased as Aziraphale chuckled a bit. He stroked one of the cheeks with a thumb, breaking a line of tears.

"Sometimes..." Crowley whispered. "I wonder if you're truly God…"

 

"Crowley..!!" Aziraphale gasped on shock and fear. "Don't say those things! She could-"

 

"Could what? Cause me to fall? Rip me from my home? Show me anger and pain where there should have been forgiveness and love? She's already done all that. But you…" He let his hands drop and grab Aziraphale's. "You, Aziraphale, have always shown me kindness...always shown me love...even when I didn't deserve it. You always forgave me." Crowley looked up at Aziraphale smiling a bit as his own tears ran down his face. "You have been my Heaven that I thought I'd never see again...you're exactly what Heaven should be like. So no, Aziraphale...I do not...and I will never think less of you."

 

Aziraphale fell forward into Crowley, wrapping him in a hug, crying loudly and holding tight. He never knew he needed to hear those sort of kind words come from Crowley, seeing as how the demon usually didn't enjoy saying too many kind and nice things, but he needed it. He'd needed it for months, but had pushed his own needs aside. Crowley wouldn't have cared if he had taken a moment to tend to himself… he'd have encouraged it, unlike Heaven. 

 

Aziraphale almost could have stopped breathing as a realization hit him that really should have hit him a long time ago, and he knew Crowley would probably tease him later for being so slow at this realization. 

 

It was that...Crowley was right. Crowley had been right all along. There were no more sides, just him and this demon in his arms, there hadn't been for over a year now. And Crowley was all he needed in the universe for the rest of eternity.

 

Aziraphale pulled back from the hug just enough so that he could kiss Crowley deeply and lovingly. When he moved away, the demon sat there, looking fuzzy and glossy eyed.

 

"Wh-what was that for?" Crowley asked, his words a little slurred as if drunk.

 

"No real reason, my dear." Aziraphale smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad I'm on the right side"

 

Crowley smiled.

 

\----------------------

 

The two beings spent the rest of the day cleaning, fixing, and organizing the bookshop, putting it exactly back in the order Aziraphale had it in. 

 

Crowley couldn't think of any place he'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For fucks sake I gotta finish something here!! 😅
> 
> I actually think the last chapter of this is gonna be kinda like an epilogue (?)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley sat on a rather comfortable bench outside in the sunlight, eyes closed, absorbing all the warmth his body could. Though human, he still possessed some snakish habits. Such as he didn't like the cold and he loved to curl up in the sunlight. 

[ **Inspired by this Image** ](https://www.instagram.com/p/By-3j43nCJU/?igshid=9wjgs9x8xlz4)

 

 

 

Crowley sat on a rather comfortable bench outside in the sunlight, eyes closed, absorbing all the warmth his body could. Though human in form, he still possessed some snakish habits. Such as he didn't like the cold and he loved to curl up in the sunlight. 

 

His ears picked up the sound of the backdoor opening and footsteps crunching on gravel. He opened his eyes to see Aziraphale walking towards him, an empty woven basket hanging in the crook of his arm. He walked over to Crowley and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

 

"How are you, my dear?" 

 

"Warm."

 

Aziraphale smiled and tucked the blanket more under the demon's thighs. 

"That's good then. I'm going to head to the garden and pick some herbs and vegetables for dinner. Be back soon." 

 

"Alright, angel." 

 

Aziraphale turned to leave then stopped and turned back. 

"Let your wings out, dear. They could use some sunlight."

 

Crowley nodded. Satisfied, the angel went over to the white painted greenhouse that was a good few feet away. It was empty right now, save for pots and gardening tools, but outside was an absolute gardner's dream. Lush and vibrant, with a variety of vegetables, fruits, and herbs. Crowley watched as Aziraphale scrutinized over each produce and smiled to himself. 

 

The garden and greenhouse belonged to the cottage they lived in in the countryside. They both thought the bookshop would be safe for them to live, but after Agali-arept's second attack they were both haunted by the memories in the walls. They had tried to overlook the bad, Aziraphale had even done blessings in the apartment (much to Crowley's distaste as he had to leave the bookshop for hours those days), but in the end, both beings decided maybe it was best to move. To be away from what haunted them and start fresh. 

 

So, after another month of healing, searching, and packing, they ended up here. In this homey little cottage that, on the inside, shared both Aziraphale's tastes and Crowley's tastes.

 

Suddenly remembering what the ethereal being had said, Crowley sat forward, wincing as his wings shifted from the plane between world to reality. They finally unfolded themselves, fanning out and absorbing the warm sun into their black feathers. It had been a while since Crowley had let them out. It still hurt when he did. 

 

It had been 10 months since the first attack, when his wings had been reduced to nothing but bones and muscle, and only 3 months since the second attack. 

 

He looked at his wings, fully grown back into their black, sleek beauty. Under those feathers, where feather and skin met, were the scars of the attack. His skin had grown back, but it had grown back into black snake scales. At first, they had been agonizingly sensitive, like when he shed his skin every couple centuries, but after a while...they had toughened up. 

 

Crowley flexed his wings, grunting at the pull in his back. There were scaly scars there as well, all different sizes. He hated one scar in particular that came right up over his shoulder where he could see those ugly scales, always reminding him what he is on the inside. 

 

He sighed, turning his attention back to the angel. A warmth bloomed in his heart as he watched Aziraphale interact with a bird, smiling and petting it gently. It reminded Crowley of back in The Garden and it was funny to him how some things came back around. An angel in a garden. 

 

He shifted his legs his whole body wracked with pain for a moment before it settled. He was mostly physically healed, but mentally...he was far from it. He had night terrors almost every night, waking up screaming and drenched in sweat. One night Aziraphale said he found him clawing up a corner like he was trying to escape. Crowley didn't remember any of that. 

 

His physical pain always depended on the terrors that plagued him in his sleep. Last night's had brought him directly back to the beginning, to Agali-arept shredding his wings and back. He had woken up, screaming, saying he was bleeding all over the bed. Aziraphale was always calm, always loving. He pulled the resisting demon into his chest.

 

"It's ok. It's alright, my dear. You are not bleeding, you are fine...here...with me…" 

 

He stroked Crowley's hair, whispering calming words in ear until he was a shivering mess but more in the present. 

 

When morning had come, Crowley was so cold he couldn't move. His body felt sick and frozen not matter how tightly he wrapped the 5 blankets around him. Every muscle ached, but his back and legs hurt the worse out of all of them. Aziraphale had come in to announce breakfast (as he usually did) and saw Crowley shivering. 

 

"Oh dear…" 

 

"I-I-I can't m-move, angel…" Crowley chattered out. 

 

"It's alright, dear. Let's get you into the sun." 

He carefully pulled back the blankets, then lifted Crowley into his arms and carried him outside.

 

Which was where the demon had been for the last 6 hours. 

 

His body was finally starting to get more or less back to normal. 

 

Aziraphale looked up and saw Crowley staring and waved, grinning. Crowley waved back, sighing in contentment. He did so love that damn angel. 

 

He removed the blanket from his lap and stood up, sauntering over to his angel. 

 

"Crowley! What are you doing?!"

 

"I feel fine, angel. Let me help."

 

Aziraphale looked as though he wanted to argue. His whole face was puffed up, ready to say no, but he exhaled then smiled gently. 

"Alright, my dear. If you're sure."

 

"I'm sure."

 

Crowley followed Aziraphale's directions, picking exactly what the angel wanted and making sure there were no marks. 

 

"I think a dinner out is due soon." Crowley said as he examined some rosemary for spots. 

 

Aziraphale's eyes lit up. 

"Really?"

 

"Mhmm. My angel should be spoiled a bit…" He grinned wickedly at Aziraphale, whose had a nice flush spreading across his face. "Don't you agree?"

 

"Well...not much one to agree to spoiling like that, dear." Crowley saw the twinkle in those blue eyes saying, 'yes, please spoil me.'

 

"Was thinking...how about the Ritz? Take a nice drive into the city...maybe catch a show…"

 

Aziraphale couldn't contain his joy anymore as he clasped his hands together in delight.

"Oh! Yes, that sounds marvelous!"

 

Crowley chuckled. He leaned over and kissed the angel's rosy cheek. 

"It's a date then."

 

The ethereal being smiled. It contained a bit of shyness to it but it was mostly full of love and happiness. 

 

He leaned over and kissed Crowley on his tempting lips. The demon was caught off guard for only a second before he gained his senses back and grabbed the back of Aziraphale's neck, pulling him closer. Suddenly, Crowley felt Aziraphale pushing him down until his back hit the cool ground and he stared up into excited, eager eyes. Crowley licked his lips, a bit nervous at being outside during this but mostly excited. 

 

"You sure you want to do this out here, angel?"

 

"Of course." Aziraphale smiled. "It'll be just like Adam and Eve in The Garden."

 

Crowley smirked and pulled Aziraphale's face down close to his.

"Have anything in mind…" He murmured against wanting pink lips.

 

"A few things…" Aziraphale whispered. "Can't let all my research go to waste now can I, my dear…?"

 

Vegetables and herbs were soon forgotten, the woven basket knocked over, spilling its contents. 

 

The last coherent thought Aziraphale had as the sky turned into a Heavenly mixture of orange, purple, pink, and blue was - 

 

' _Take your rude notes and shove it…_ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL THE LOVE TO THIS STORY!!!
> 
> I've been wanting to end this story for a bit and I hope you all like this ending!!!!!


End file.
